A Layer Above
by goddessHAX
Summary: Naruto, the ruthless fox demon king who cannot fall in love for eons, can a mere Uchiha that refused to succumb to his destiny as a pleasure slave tame his stone-cold heart? What lies beneath one's weakness and/or aspiration could very well temper the mecca of his fate. [Pairing: Naruto x Uchihas, NaruSasu, ItaSasu] Warning: LEMON, YAOI, non-con, and heartbreaking romance.
1. Layer 1

**A/N**: So I'm happy to bring another fic, hopefully, you too can enjoy it as much as I did as I was writing it. *smiles innocently* This fic is set in a High Fantasy genre, where this world is detach from our world and has its own rules. In this fic, and in all my fics, I call this force "Nature".

**Summary**: Naruto, the ruthless fox demon king who cannot fall in love for eons, can a mere Uchiha that refused to succumb to his destiny as a pleasure slave tame his stone-cold heart? What lies beneath one's weakness and/or aspiration could very well temper the mecca of his fate.

**Pairings:** Naruto x All canon Uchihas, aka if you're an Uchiha, you will not escape Naruto's monster cockness, THAT and especially SIN (Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto 3some), and NaruSasu, and ItaSasu… , Uchihacest, those people, some mix or another, also Kurama x Naruto. (more pairings will be added if the fic calls for it haha)

**WARNINGS**: Lemons hahahaha! Everybody have some lemonade! Mostly rampant shameless YAOI kinks, with very few implied het, and maybe yuri. 3somes, more-somes, non-con, gore, exhibitionism, bukkake, underage, molestations, double penetration, Oral DP, toys, bondage, angst, hurt/comfort... Like Gravitation remix but with more messed up sex, just like Greek mythologies (hurrah for middle school history classes!)

**-AND HEART WRENCHING ROMANCE!**

_Without further ado…_

* * *

**-A Layer Above-**

A Tale About The Fox Demon King and His Pleasure Slaves

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_In a not-so-far world, a layer above this one, and perhaps a tad lower than the others in this parallel spiral…_

One thousand seven hundred and twenty-six years of Summer;

three thousand and four years of Fall;

and then the dreaded five thousand some years of Winter...

Eons passed, and the Demon country was still ruled by the ever ruthless Nine-tailed Fox Demon. Eyes red like the sun, but cold like an endless winter, he possesses a bloodlust as thirsty as any demon that feeds only on the flesh of human females would. His heart, a frozen stone that cannot be shaken by emotions that would in any capacity resemble the frailty of warmth. Countries have fallen, rivers of blood had flooded the earth— he bathe in the pools of it.

And then, as time passed, he had taken into the human form permanently, presumably from the over consumption of human flesh; eternal youth and strength, a demon with the clearest of blue eyes and the brightest bleached blond hair— the very forte of his appearance. Though ever in full possession of his powers, being stuck in his human form has its drawbacks, he was not able to drink the blood of humans as he'd so desired, his stomach was never in agreement with him and had limited his feeding. _A shame, really._

Soon, an alliance was formed with the humans, as much of an alliance as it would be a master to his pet, where the Uchihas, Hyuugas, Inuzukas, Naras, Yamanakas, Akimichi, and others clans had sworn loyalty to the Demon King in exchange for their lives to be spared if they would offer a choice female from their clan every year for the king to feed on. All, _except_ for the Uchiha females… but we'll come back to that in just a second…

He was feared, wherever him and his army of human clans would happen to trample on a new kingdom, broken paths and burnt amber would always be bread crumbs that lead to his way—before long, in the five thousand and sixteenth year of Winter, they'd given him a name—_Naruto_—the Spiral of Destruction.

Refusing to be under the iron rule of his thumb, and his recklessness to consume human females for absolutely no reason at all other than the fact that he "wanted to", the Females of the clans devised up a historic rebellion which resulted in sealing most of the demon king's powers in a crystal jar. Victorious, the Females left, with the jar held steadily in hand, and a few Men caught for reproduction purposes, to establish Fire Country in the Eastern border of the Earth.

Princess Tsunade, also known as the Mother of Fire Country, was the brute force that had led the way to the establishment to a stable gynarchy.

The_ Uchihas._

The Uchiha females were exquisite in beauty, holding vast knowledge in the art of pleasure and seduction, they were spared even though their men had made the same deal with the demon king. More years passed, the Uchihas not only rose in rank in the patriarchy, but had also been blessed to exhibit competence in the art of sexual healing from both male and female of their clan. The Uchihas live amongst royalties and was allowed their own micro-government for their neutrality, peace-loving nature, good looks, and _eagerness_ to comply in aid with the release of tensions when they be high among the clans. They were known to purposefully breed and train the perfect little pleasure humans at a young age so that when they grow up, they will be able to carry on the clan's proud traditions to ensure a peaceful society. Only the finest specimens were ever offered to the Demon King, and because of the Uchihas, Demon Country was finally at peace…

_—until one day_, in the fifty-second year of Spring, a boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke, at the tender age of 16, was brought to Naruto.

And this is where our story begins…

* * *

**Layer 1**

**Demon King, The Ranked Uchiha, and His Mother**

* * *

As the world turns, the only way for it to stop is for it to implode from within, faint like the dead, but screaming alive in his head—so much regression was trapped that needed to escape— A human that was barely a human. Is that all he was worth? —An object kept ticking away its life, hoping one day he could be regarded as a He, a person, and dare he wished— they will call him by his name... Or until the clock ticks dead in his hand.

An echoing of chains was heard as they were dragged across the hard granite floors of the castle.

Surrounded by five Royal Inuzuka Hunters and their canines, marked by the clan symbol painted on their faces, was a dark-haired boy who was pulled by the chain on the collar to keep up with their wide strides, his hands were cuffed and chained to his equally suffering ankles. He stumbled down the candle-lit hallway as they pulled roughly on the chains that sliced into his delicate skin. His translucent blue silk yukata hid nothing to the imagination if not for the thin white thong that barely covered his boyhood.

He didn't ask for any of this.

As he struggled against the pull, the Inuzuka Hunters only yanked on the rough chains harder with their coarse hands. He fought for them to stop, angry tears threatening to escape, but that had only fueled them to walk faster and in larger strides.

Not being able to keep up with his bound ankles, he tripped and fell on his hands and knees. Their laughter dragged him crawling and stumbling like one of their canines; bruises and cuts covering his knees.

Not only was he an entertainment, he was also a captive, his family name did not save him from their sounded amusement.

One of the larger dogs suddenly picked up in a short run and leaped into the air, landing on the boy, rolling him over. A fear washed over him as he was held helpless under the animal with its claws on his arm and stomach. The large canine did not waste time in sniffing and licking the captive through his thin underwear, making the already thin material see-through with its drool, in heat and hard, wanting to mate.

The chill that washed over him was a frozen crater that drilled a hole in his deepest reassurance that _today could not get any worse than this, oh god._ He'd never been so afraid in his life as the animal forced its shivering body between his legs and he watched the tip of the animal's large pink member aimed straight at his own entrance helplessly… He _screamed. _Please, somebody hear him and save him...

"Ge- Get it off me! Aaahhh!" He kicked the dog with his bound feet fiercely, but the dog only swatted them away like a passing fly.

"What the fuckin' hell?! Akamaru! Stop this instant! You are not allowed to touch this Uchiha." An Inuzuka Hunter belched out, "This one is for the King, and a virgin!" With one hand raised in the air, he struck the dog on its head. The canine growled angrily, drool foaming between its teeth, then after a few growling moments darting its eyes between Inuzukas, it lowered his head and whimpered, tamed and licking its paw.

"Hey, no more mishaps." The tallest Hunter, the leader, ordered, and pointed to a youngest member of the squad who stood idly to the side. "You, Kiba, carry the Uchiha rest of the way, we are not far…" They unlocked the boy's ankles with a brass key and continued their way without looking back.

Kiba swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched the Uchiha boy crawled to a sitting position and fix his clothing, covering his body again, clutching the collar of his yukata with a shaking hand, though it wouldn't have mattered much anyways—clothing or no clothing, he was basically naked. He can't help but stare dumbfoundedly at the beautiful body that he was allowed to carry. The Uchihas were always the most graceful and in their strange way, respected, but this one… this one… was breathtaking beyond words, if Beyond was actually something higher, it would be _beyond_ that. He tried to hide his heated cheeks as he lifted the chained boy to a piggyback ride; the moment the Uchiha had wrapped his thighs around his waist almost made his half-erection shoot up and burst into a geyser. No one was ever allowed to touch the King's Uchihas under normal circumstances— _just wait 'til his friends hear about this in the morning!_

"Hey…unmh, U-Uchiha," They do not know his name, "A-Are you ok?" He whispered, not even sure if he was allowed to talk to him.

The Uchiha refused to answer and only nodded against his neck, his soft black hair was ticklish against his skin.

Kiba swallowed again. Isn't there anything in the world the Uchihas could do that wouldn't elicit a heated response in his body? He remembered his first Uchiha, and licked his lips inside his mind. He remembered her to be a young women in her twenties, older than he was back when he was eleven. He remembered the way her long hair had wrapped itself around him like pedals in the wooden tub, up and down her body went, fisting around his young boyhood tightly with practiced kegel. He did not know her name or cared, but she was amazing, and because he was young, he was not allow to spill his seeds into her... And she was nowhere within range of this Uchiha's beauty... by thousands of miles, male or female, or anything in this country probably.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha, b-but we must bring you back to King Naruto." He felt the boy winced at the sound of the name, but refused to let his panic show. "It's our job to bring you back… and, If you would only stop running away…" Kiba lowered his voice even more, feared that the others would hear them talk, "Hey listen— why don't you act like the other Uchihas?"

No answer.

Kiba paused for a moment for an answer, and felt a drop of wetness between the nape of his neck that spoke to him louder than any speech. He held those legs around him tighter, and hoped for a moment that they might flinch away from him, and feared, maybe that drop of tear was not the Uchiha's answer.

It was not far, and soon, they arrived at the Great Hall where the Demon King had been sitting on his throne with one fist propping up the side of his head, waiting for their arrival. The four Hunters parted for the youngest of the Inuzuka group to make way between them with the captive.

With a voice barely above a whisper, the Uchiha on his back replied, "My name—" His voice was smooth and deep, barely audible, "—is Sasuke…"

It was impossible to hide the blush that was beaming across Kiba's flushed cheeks so he merely turned to the side, hoping that not a soul in the Great Hall could see his face and the way his heart was beating out of his chest.

The Demon King narrowed his eyes as he looked down on the Uchiha who stood defiantly in front of him instead of kneeling in fear and begging for forgiveness, and nothing escapes his observations.

The boy stood chained up from his neck to wrists, on his bare feet, bruises and cuts were evident on his delicate skin from the rough treatment.

Naruto growled, a low throaty roar that translated his unsatisfactory of the handling of his Uchiha, veins pulsing and thickening behind his cheeks, neat trimmed nails grew and turned into claws that dug into the arm rest of his throne, eyes, slit and red with an animalistic glimmer. Nobody can taint his property but him.

The Inuzukas all took a step back in fear and knelt down with their quivering hands in front of them in a bow.

The leader spoke. "Sire, w-we… we did the best that we could, but the Uchiha captive could not keep up with the p-pace and w-we tried our bes—" His head exploded as his body rolled over with a _thuck_.

"Get out if you don't want to end up like him!" He roared, the air shook and the walls felt weak.

The remaining Inuzukas scampered out the high arch door way with their canines running ahead on a leash.

Kiba ran, then stopped in his tracks, taking one last look at the one that stood helpless in front of the King as he turned back to follow the others who'd ran out of sight.

A whisper of the Uchiha's name was like a mantra between his lips, "Sasuke… huh." His palms turned sweaty. _Is this what a crush feels like?_ He kept telling himself that it was merely an Uchiha, a desired body, that's all that he was really, a hot release. He forced his feelings down into the pit of his stomach and continued his way down the hall. _Dream on, Kiba…dream on…_ But he could not get the Uchiha out of his head… and then he kept thinking about Him.

Naruto extended his closed fist towards the Uchiha and opened. A burst of power emitting from the center of his palm.

Sasuke was knocked back a step, the chains around his neck and wrists crumbled into pieces that scattered next to his feet. He stood in silent, dark eyes challenging slit red ones as he looked back at Naruto with the same ferocity. His heart was pounding fast, but he refused to cower to his presence. He prayed that his head wouldn't explode today.

Slowly, Naruto's animalistic features were starting to recede, the likeness of a young man in his late teens was returning, blue eyes never left the obsidian orbs that dare challenged him.

"You, Uchiha Sasuke, had only been here for a month and had already ran away 30 times." Leaning back on his throne he propped one of his leg up on the seat while licking his diminishing claw on his index finger with an ever slow searching tongue, eyes clicked yellow and then red again. "Do you have a death wish?"

The king was dressed in a white skin-fitting vast with the finest embroidery work, neck drenched in gold chains and jewels, his bottom were loose-fitting slacks held up by a black leather strap. His soft blond locks, too soft to be anything that resembled his heart swayed loosely in the air as he adjust himself in his throne.

Hearing the words had made Sasuke lower his head, eyes blinking away the possibility, even if the king was bluffing.

"A month— and you still have not given your untouched body to me of your own will… I'm getting aggravated." He sighed rubbing his temples with his index finger that had since returned to normal. "It's unheard of."

Sasuke felt his knees growing weak as he realized he was standing on the verge of his expiration. "Your Highness, I—"

"—Or would you rather I force myself on you, or—" His blue eyes narrowed in a sinister smirk, "—I could throw you in the mating den and watch while the canines ravish you…" His laughter echo through the hall and Sasuke's soul. "You good for nothing Uchiha, and they sent you to me because you were Choice, so shamef—"

Just then, stumping through the hallway, with a translucent pink robe fluttering behind, a hand held high up in the air came down with a velocity that slapped Sasuke's face to the ground. "Shameful!" Her dark hair whipped around in the air as she slapped him again with the back of her hand. "I have no son!"

Covering both his cheeks in his hands, he finally let his tears fall between his covered eyes in light sobs. Slapping an Uchiha in the face was the ultimate humiliation, a gesture marking that their beauty was not desired or in need, a punishment fit for someone going against the clan's ideology. "Mo-mother! P-Please—don't!" His own mother had slapped him in the face.

Pulling his head up by the hair and yanking his hand away from his face, she slapped his swelling cheek again, a third time, and accidentally scratching his face drawing blood. She winced as she watched the blood made a small drop onto the floor.

More tears fell as he was forced to look at his own mother by the hair, one who had struck him in the most humiliated way possible. Her face was a blur behind his teared eyes.

"We had raised you to be the best, and this is the way you repay our family?!" Tears fell from her eyes as she raised her other hand again, coming down for another strike, she didn't want to, but the child must know, he must learn his place—_but was held back by a hand on her wrist._

They turned to look at the perpetrator. It was the older brother of the family, Itachi, who had been admitted to the Court at the young age of 14, he was deemed a genius in his art, surpassing all the other Uchiha children in his age group and surpassing older ones who'd practiced for years, but can never pleasure the way Itachi could that was legendary—and also—his gracious countenance and well-defined body was the finest specimen in its own class—that, _until Sasuke's results came back…_

Naruto smirked. _Well, that's interesting…_

"I—Itachi…" Sasuke was only able to breathe out his brother's name before being held in his arms. His brother wiped his tears around the bottom of his eyes with his thumb, and saw the scratch on his face. A pond of bleakness stale in his heart.

"Mother… this is far enough!"

Mikoto, their mother had since retreated back in sobs, regretting the results of her rash actions. What would her son think of her now? It was the worst; a knife that cut two-ways.

"Sasuke…" He turned his gaze to the younger in his arms, "why did you keep running away? Don't you want our family to be proud of you?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, he struggled to answer, "Y-yes…"

"Then why?" Itachi smiled down at him, the smile that always made Sasuke feel better like a ray of sunshine.

Sasuke held on to the sleeve of his arm tighter. "Because… because…" He could only squeeze his brother's arm tighter, all words were lost to him. How come nobody else could see in his way?

Itachi stood up while bringing Sasuke to his feet at the same time.

Waddling idly towards the king who sat watching in amusement, he swayed his hips behind his black translucent yukata that was held together by a braided gold sash, symbolizing his rank among the nobels, a playful smirk on his lips. A naughty hand slipped between Naruto's spread knees before the king took noticed of it, but did not dare to push it away, it was Itachi after all, _by gods_, he's beautiful.

Naruto quirked a knowing eyebrow.

The ranked Uchiha rubbed circles between his inner-thighs, bringing a satisfying moan that hummed low in his throat. "I'm sorry about my brother, Your Highness—Naruto-_kun_~" His voice was flirtatious and his fingers tickled the tyrant's favorite spot, just the way he likes it. "Please let me make it up to you! Could your big fat demon cock come out to play?" He pouted.

Naruto said nothing but only smiled as he thought of nothing but those glorious hands that were reaching closer to his throbbing need, and those Itachi lips that had brought on his most memorable releases in the history of the earth. Who could possibly say no to those pouting, succulent, skillfully heated lips?

Eyes grinning as he knelt down between the king's thighs and undid the top of his slacks with the pull and a tug so fast that he didn't have time to register the Uchiha's tongue sliding up and down on his hulking demonhood with the skills he solely possessed.

Mikoto watched her son proudly as she crossed her arms under her amble breasts, erected buds peeking through the see-through clothing, licking her own lips as it was the first time for her to see the king's legendary organ in plain sight. She'd only heard about it, but now in front of her eyes, her son was given the complete honor to pleasure their king, if only Sasuke could be as talented as Itachi… She switched her narrowed eyes to Sasuke who stared solemnly at the sight before him, emotionless, his tears has then stopped falling, cheeks still swelled with words unspoken from his mother's assault from earlier.

Turning his eyes from the Uchiha moving skillfully between his thighs, he look at the amble female that was the young man's mother and beckoned her with his finger and a wink. "Just this once."

Already wet between her thighs, she nearly tripped over her own feet as she scurried to his side. Only ranked and chosen Uchihas were allow to be with the king, she was so honored to be selected by him in his lust even if it was just this time. Pulling the collar of her yukata off to hang by the sash, she straddled one of his muscular thighs as she leaned in with her exposed breasts at his eye level.

He flicked her nipple with his tongue while cupping her other breast in the other in a tight squeeze, bringing a high moan from the mother's lips, while her son fought to fit the head of the demon's cock into his mouth, his chin, glazed by the clear liquid of his pre cum.

Sasuke watched nonchalantly, as Naruto looked back at him with an equally intense look on his face. Eyes that told tales of conquer and lust, and bereft in them humanity or sympathies for the seemingly frail young man who stood on ugly scarred feet not worthy of his presence.

A breathe of air held was escaped between each thrust from the older brother's bobbing head. Naruto's breathing was heretic, nearing his release, he chuckled between his lips, "Uchiha Sasuke…" calling the attention of the voyeur who looked back at him; there was a sparkle in the demon's eyes, "sooner or later, you will succumb to me willingly—because—you are my property."

A grime reality that burned his salty dried lips that was unquenchable, no matter the number of falling tears.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Please tell me how you like it in the comments! As always, reviews feeds the writer like gas to a car (?), so more reviews = faster updates! I'm pretty good with updates as long as I have the motivation! *wink*

Next chapter on _**A Layer Above**_—Sasuke, who feels the weight of his clan on his shoulder to perform his rightful duties, facing an internal confrontation with himself, will he finally be subdue by the king's will?

_Until next time…_


	2. Layer 2

**A/N:** I have a confession to make – for the people who read the first chapter when it first came out(the first 3 days)—I revamped the entire thing. I was in a hurry to go to Las Vegas (yeah las vegas, baby!) and posted it when I did. MISTAKE! Because the new version is so much better (and flows a lot better with chapter 2's voice)! Anyways, things like this shouldn't happen again.

Thank you for your reviews and adds! You make this perverted writer very happy.

Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

**Layer 2**

**The Struggles and Means to End it**

* * *

As the world turns, you turn with it, even if you stood still in your pallid feet, soiled by scars, and white-knuckled fists that pounded on the expensive silk coverings of your bed—destiny was not something you can control behind screams and curses, but consolation has it that you could roll over and leave tear marks uninhibited, eyes drifting upward at the gray static ceiling, ever so empty and heavy it can drown you deeper than your tears… yet so comforting; the silence of the night and the steady beats of your heart, a tell-tale sign that you are still alive; there is still hope, that your distasteful existence could be more than just a body produced to be tempered.

_"Sooner or later, you will succumb to me willingly—because—you are my property."_

He felt the familiar shiver traveled up his body as those words spilled out from Naruto's unfettered lips. His body tightened in reflex, ravage by the complexity of those tense Persian blue eyes once again.

"Go to your room."

Sasuke turned and walked away, leaving his brother and mother at the king's service.

Tears formed as he sped up into a sprint down the echoing hallway of the castle. Each step taken grew in relief (to be further away from them). When he arrived at his room, he could do nothing but throw himself at his silk sheet covered bed in sobs. Fists pounded the bed to relief his frustrations. _Again._

How come, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise, he could never give himself up like the rest of his clan? All his training had not prepared him for this. Nobody else seemed to care, but only him, stupid _defective_ lil' him who viewed his body as something that belong only to himself and _stupidly_ refused to give it up. He shamed his family, his clan, his mother, who was so angry had to slap him on the face. If he knew his father, he would be ashamed of him as well, that is no doubt.

He sucked in air between his teeth at remembering the shame, turning his head side ways to hold his cheek in hand. They were still swollen and tender to the touch. The pain that his mother must have felt when she struck him across the face, the pain that was bottled inside weighing on her shoulders, released in that single movement from her wrist…

It hurts.

But not as much as what the slap had felt to his pride and his heart.

_Slap._ Shameful.

_Slap._ Ugly.

_Slap._ Useless.

His lips tensed and felt familiar tears welled up again. It's come to a point where he could no longer refuse. Thirty times. A month. Every single day since he'd been given to Naruto he had ran away.

His tears stung the small welt on his face that would eventually go away, but the image of the red droplet that had fallen carelessly on the floor had burnt an everlasting scar in his Depth, nothing…_nothing_ that could be comparable to his temporarily scarred feet and bruised elbows. Nothing… _nothing_ can define him other than the fact that he was born an Uchiha, one that needed to fulfilled his destiny.

Curse his face and body and his soul and his mind. And his Mind. It is _nothing_. His thoughts are useless, because he's an Uchiha. His opinions disregarded, because he's an Uchiha. Ears will only listen if his body talks.

A body.

A beautiful body.

But none of it was for himself.

_It was in the forty-second year of Spring _when he first had a chance to take a hard fleeting look of the world in its tangible light. Sasuke was six years old, his hands baby-soft, fingers curled in his mother's loving hand as she took him to the Examination Room, a process required by law that all Uchiha children of that age must partake.

The examiner was an aged Uchiha man who had snapped on a pair of fresh rubber gloves, wrinkles framed his pale face like cracked porcelain plates. His own mother had taken his clothes off, piece by piece as the doctor scribbled notes onto a clipboard.

Pictures were taken of him, businesslike, unashamed, as he stood naive and naked, turning and bending over per the examiner's orders. He didn't understand why when the man took a ruler to measure his face and lips, and the thing between his thighs, and was surprised when cool air spread his behind carefully with two gloved fingers. He felt the strange man's eyes burn into his private spot as he took another picture and scribbled more things on a clipboard.

"Mikoto-san, you should be a very proud mother," The man's lips moved, speaking in intonations he did not understand, "your son is developing very nicely and really has the potential that we've been looking for, special talents, like Itachi." A once is a lifetime rarity was what he meant, but Sasuke did not understand the significance of those words as his mother held his small hand proudly out of the clinic and bought him a lollipop to suck on on the way home.

He was then sent to the academy in training for the preparation of a lifetime.

And then, he was twelfth, finally of age for the second examination that would mark his destiny for the rest of his life as an Uchiha. A low score would reflect poorly on his family unit as he would be given to slum rats to ease the salty tensions between their legs; a normal score would deemed his worth in the community as he would live a normal life amongst others; a high score was what all Uchihas would die for, to be cover in silk and flaunt gallantly on the bed of royalties—and Sasuke—his score was unheard of.

His examination made the wrinkled man breathless, wiping sweat on his heated forehead with one hand and snapping a picture with the other, taking full pleasure in measuring his body segments from his face to his toes, and brushing his fingers purposefully over exposed skin, so soft and milky white.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke had never felt so peeled and embarrassed.

Lower cheeks flushed pink when they were spread; his stomach bent over on the edge of the examination bed, photos were snapped. For his files.

His exposed pucker blushed pink and small, unnaturally small and tight compare to the other twelfth year olds—_maybe_, just maybe even tighter than Itachi—his older brother who was renowned for his bodily perfection and worthy of the clan's name.

So they scanned his body in a plugged-in tube that hummed electronically in the darkness, the same way they did his brother when he was of age, and now serving at the King's Court. What came back was the result that shocked his mother, the examiner, and the entire Uchiha Clan.

Not only did he possessed beauty empyreal and precious as oxygen, lips succulent and well-shaped, Sasuke's records went down in books as the one bred with the tightest anal passage in the clan's history, even the folds and curves in his cavity was an intricate array of arrangement that was best suited for pleasure.

His mother hugged him tightly, proud, so very proud of him, ruffling his soft hair between her red painted nails, and sent him off to special training for the next four years in preparation as the world's most desired gel-sleeve.

Tears fell down his chin, he covered his face and fell on his knees, and it was a month ago that they decided it was time for him. He was sixteen and they'd decided. It was never him who could decide. He was born to pose as a fuckin' fancy gel-sleeve if that was his only worth.

His trainers, Itachi (his brother) and Kakashi (a talented outsider that was deemed worthy thru scans and tests) looked at each other and shrugged. _Why was he crying when he should be overwhelmed with joy? Maybe those are tears of joy?_

The soothing and fragrant water boiled the orchids that float above it in its cedar pool, only steam obscured the space between him and the maidens that washed and dried his body in ritual preparation.

A flower crown was braided into his neatly trimmed hair, flowers picked the day's morning especially to match his skin tone and the color of his lips. Scented oils made from extinct foliage and flowers were pressed and massaged into his body, paying exquisite attention to rub a generous amount of oil at his puckered opening and dripping thick drops of oil at the small wrinkled pin hole, hoping the droplet would snake its way inside to help ease the upcoming tension as he would naturally clenched his ringed-flesh.

Finally, a fine transparent blue silk yukata was placed upon his shoulders as an older woman put eye shadow on his lids; a fine silk thong was pulled from his ankles to his defined hips, barely covering all the important places.

He was ready, and his mother, with the brightest smile this side of the castle, presented him kneeling in front of the king who perched in his throne, impressed with his file and certificate written in gold letters and stamped with the Uchiha family crest.

He was the pride of his family unit, and the talked-about throughout his clan, to have made it thus far to be in the King's Court, only very few had ever treaded in the moat of it.

Taking the certificate in his hands, Naruto looked over the details. "I accept." His mother beaming into Naruto's words with clasped hands.

With his certificate filed neatly between other chosen Uchihas in the king's dossier, he was set for life.

Sasuke never felt he needed to be set for anything by anyone else— and it was in that moment when Naruto slammed his file shut with the others, he knew he was only made nothing but a slave.

Naruto had expected the newly acquired Uchiha to be generous, and not odd-tempered and withdrawn as he only stood in his chambers still covered by his sheer clothing with no plans of removing them or helping to remove his own royal garments. He narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha and cannot help but smirked at his catty defiance and refusal to bed. He needn't to force himself upon a weakling, he could have, but that would make a mockery of his powers.

Though youthful looking in his human form, Naruto stood two heads above his new Uchiha, the darkest blue eyes that looked down at him as he swallowed thickly in his throat. "Name."

The king had asked for his name, an uncommon occurrence for an Uchiha in the kingdom, for their birth names were never needed unless necessary.

With still shivering and dried lips, he replied, "S-Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." He paused, nervously fingering his own robe, "Your-Your Highness." Afraid to look into Naruto's eyes, his gaze drifted to his feet.

A thick finger lifted his chin and their eyes exchanged flames between the stares, mesmerized by the obsidian orbs that reflected his own. He bent down at the Uchiha and breathed in the exotic scent of the oils eliciting his lust to fornicate, moist lips but at a hair's breath away, he whispered his name, "Sasuke… isn't it?" His breath heated and heavy on the one mentioned, "Despicably beautiful."

A claw in his hair and a hard pull that ripped them, the crown of braided flowers was scattered on the floor, and still he stood defiantly with tears that formed from fear physically looming over him personified, refusing to give in to the one that could snap his neck with a glance if he'd wanted to.

"Get out." His deep voice, rough and soft as his whisper, commanded.

Backing off in a step and then two, Sasuke ran.

He ran, passed his older brother who was eavesdropping with the other Ranked Uchihas next to the door.

"Sasuke, wait!" Itachi reached out with his hand and started a few steps in running, but stopped to look back into the eyes of their king/master who was pissed beyond recognition who looked back at Itachi and the little one beside him in hardened absolution.

Holding little Madara's hand in his own, they closed the door to his chamber, a sideway glance out the crack of the door at his brother's fleeting back before it was shut.

And that was the first time Sasuke had ran away from his new home(/prison).

And twenty-nine days later, it was but the same—the prison with invisible bars.

He was caught and brought back by the Royal Inuzuka Hunters that _used to_ handle his body with care during capture. One would get sick of their job, no matter how good of it he is; repetitively doing the same thing for thirty straight days could really help put a strain on their apprehension and a rusted cuff pulled roughly on the one who caused it, the Uchiha who _deserved_ it— which in turn, their leader who paid kindly for it.

"_Hey listen—Why don't you act like the other Uchihas?"_

The young Inuzuka's voice echoed loudly and accusingly in his head as a pair of wet arms hugged him from behind, bringing him back to the present.

Body heat is an amazing thing, his older brother's bare chest against his back in a tight embrace, the water swirling around their equally bare waists was no match for its heat. They stayed there, in the bathing pool, Itachi's measured heart beat slower than his own.

Itachi, whom Sasuke deemed naïve in his own demented version of the world, was always too kind and too charitable to be used by that disgusting nine-tailed fox demon whosenameshallnotbementioned, washed his back with a towel. It was soothing and warm, like Itachi's smile, his embrace, his presence, always there to take away his questionable anguish.

"Sasuke…" Those hands had turned him around to face him, a thumb brushed up on the cut on his face and slid to his chin—and lifted them—to a lip kiss, soft, chaste, and full of love—his lips spoke words that loved him and fed him with pity, "Little brother, why do you keep hurting yourself?"

_Why do they keep hurting me?_

Sasuke, now facing his older brother in a full frontal nude, reached for his body in a lazy hug, half empty, half there—his eyes dark gray and turned looking at the steam that rise from the pool of water. With eyes closed, he only wanted to rest his head upon his brother's chest. _If Itachi is there, everything will be all right._

Though unspoken, nor sultry words were ever exchanged between his experience, Itachi understood his brother's position fully, and to an extend—_not_. Maybe Sasuke was not just a typical Uchiha.

Itachi had thought, maybe, the machine's scan did not do him full justice (after all, it was just a machine), and maybe, his worth was more than that of gold letters etched on a piece of paper as proof of his merit, and he thought_, maybe, and just maybe_, Sasuke happened to possess the remnant of that _skewed _philosophy and sensibility inherited by the Fire Country Females from long ago, and realized— _The poor child, a birth defect. –_And held his little brother tighter, rubbing soothing circles in his back, and praying that Naruto wouldn't be angry at the dim child, and devising new plans to distract the king when and if Sasuke screws up again, maybe without little Madara this time...

The way that Itachi looked at him with pity was disgusting, but opened his palms willingly when the object fell into his hands, a small purple ceramic jar. "You have one chance, use it when you are ready." Itachi's voice was hushed, feared that the walls have ears and words have a way of traveling to the most uncompromising of destinations.

"What is it?" Rolling the small object in his hand, he was amused by the jar's obsidian reflections.

Looking around them for other passing royalties or Uchihas, Itachi curled Sasuke's fingers to cover the small jar so that it would be hidden from sight. "When you are ready to bed, use this for your first time."

Inside the small jar were rare oils that could work magic in expanding sphincter muscles to fit any size without pain and drawing blood, and at the same time, giving faux feeling of an extraordinarily tight passage when absorb by an uncovered cock; simply said: an illusionist's best sex in a bottle. A secret item, extremely valuable, and sure as hell illegal as fuck.

"You mean you want me to trick Naru—"

A hand covered his words and a finger over his lips in a _"shh."_ Itachi looked around with his darting eyes, nobody had heard or suspected anything. _Good._

"Remember, Sasuke, not a word…"

Sasuke nodded.

Lips opened and closed on words that were difficult to spit out, "My first time…" A blush had found its way on Itachi's cheeks, "it was painful… and I bled. Plenty…" He suddenly felt shy that he was having this conversation with his brother, it was personal and not even Mother knew. "As you saw, Naruto was—" Trying to think of the right words, but found nothing to elaborate, "—large." Extra _extra _demonically large to be more precise.

"Why didn't you use this then?" Holding his fist up, the small object tightly inside.

"I was young and stupid and I didn't know, and I know your results…" He frowned, if talking about sex was ever possible with a frown, the moment with Itachi is now. "they would never understand the pain, but I do. Little brother," his hands held firmly on his shoulders, rendering his full attention, "I never want you to suffer the way I did, and no matter your struggles, and I know… Your destiny with His Highness is inevitable."

()-()-()-()

His room was a cold comfort, and the gray ceiling had failed to drown him tonight, with eyes swimming and catching dots, he couldn't sleep. Thoughts, many and plenty in his most certainly defective mind, some simple and others lie in the abstract, all jumped at him, forming a formidable conclusion.

Itachi was right—his family's honor and his position—it was inevitable. And Sasuke had decided that sex was not the ultimate end, Naruto could never claim his person, he could never stake claim to his mind and his soul. There is a destiny to fulfilled, and he was born a cursed Uchiha—whether he like it or not—all a part of life, if boiled down to the bottom.

His glance rest upon the small purple object that sat upon his nightstand, eyeing it for a minute before taking it in his hand, and held it, hard against his heart.

Sasuke ran down the darken hallways slippery and wet by the night's moisture, blue robe fluttering behind him in a chase to catch up to his urgent feet. He knew the way and made his way there.

Lifting an uncertain hand he knocked, faintly at first—no answer, then harder a second time, before seeing a slither of light from between the crack of the door and spoke "Your… Your Highness, it is me… the new Uchiha…" He dared not to speak his own name, and the king might not have even remembered it.

The door was unlocked so he walked in.

They would have his head if he wasn't an Uchiha, but the king's Uchihas were not seen in the same light as other clansmen and noblemen. The occasion would be seen in the same light as if a dumb pet would visit his master, annoying and untimely as it might be, the master who will not see to punish it, even clawing at his door at four hours past midnight, mewling, begging for skinship. _How cute._

He was met face to face with Naruto clad only in a red silk robe embroider with gold threads, who held a glass of elixir in his right hand, blue in color, (probably from the North), took a small sip of it and made a disgusted face. Disregarding the Uchiha who stood at his chambers at four hours past midnight, he sniffed the liquid, and though he didn't want to, took the whole glass in a single gulp.

_Medicine_, but he didn't look sick, but why.

Gesturing for him to enter with permission, still not making eye contact with the Uchiha and simply eyeing the glass he just finished, Sasuke stepped into the elegant room. Naruto sat the empty glass on the table and sat on his bed, large and covered in white silk, looked at Sasuke who froze in his step. "Why are you here, Uchiha?"

As expected, he was not addressed by his name. Itachi was special. Naruto calls him by his Name. They all call him by his Name. Of course Itachi was special. Itachi was always special to Mother. Even Mother was not addressed by her name.

And deservedly Itachi should be special, and Sasuke loved him for many reasons, and one of the more important reasons is that Itachi will always take care of him when he most needed.

With both hands folded neatly on his stomach, Sasuke bowed, a deep sincere bow that was 90 degrees towards Naruto, the way Itachi had taught him to show respect, who smirked behind his smugness. "I…I would like to apologize for my behavior..." He'd memorized a speech, but had forgotten the rest. It was enough to get the point across, right?

Sleep had not decided to claim him just yet, and his Uchiha had just arrived. _What is this boy doing here causing nuisance again?_ He'd decided to give him a chance. "Proceed."

He looked Naruto in the eyes, gathering all his courage and the years of training in his shaking hands, his fingers had found the knot that held his clothing together and undid the tie, letting the transparent blue slip smoothly off his slender shoulders, and arms, and hips, until it finally pooled around his nervously curling toes.

Satisfied with the sight before him, he said nothing but wait for the Uchiha to continue while keeping together his smirk in place, admiring the almost completely bare body of the one who was Itachi's little brother, who looks similar, but cuter and softer, instead of Itachi's handsome and more mature countenance. Hungry eyes undressing the thin white material that was the last of his clothing.

"Y-Your High-ness, please use my body." He hesitated, didn't want to say it, but had said it. "Please let me use this for my first time—" Held between Sasuke's quivering extended palms was the small ceramic jar that Itachi had given him. Itachi had told him not to apply it beforehand, for it might draw Naruto's suspicion. Naruto's hands must not touch the oil, or he will know. So in accordance to their plan, Sasuke must instead offer an erotic show of fingers applying the oil deep and twisting within his own cavities. "It is lube oil that would make the experience more pleasurable… I-I'm sure it will bring you satisfact—" The jar slipped from his shaking hands and landed on the floor in the most unsightly of manners as it shattered and splattered in front of them, scattered to pieces, precious oils spilled wasted on the marble floor.

He froze with mouth wide opened, eyes turning red with strain and panic and nervousness so deeply in tune with nothing except the beats of his heart running on the edge and ready to spill over. Tears came again, hands still outstretched in front of him, they shook unwillingly.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow~! So now, Sasuke is standing in front of Naruto, whom he just offered his body to, to do whatever the heck he wanted, but SWOOSH, oil bottle went ka-boom! What to do? Is Naruto gonna be a meanie? And what about Naruto? We don't know much about the demon lord yet, so we might find out his story in the next Layer~~

_Until next time…_

**..WAIT!** Review and let me know if you like it or not please!?


	3. Layer 3

**A/N:** (WOW! I'm soo soosooooooo thankful and happy that you guys like this story! I love you so much, you have no idea! Your reviews made me work harder!)

Hi, dear readers! :D When you clicked on the story, did you expect a fluffy Christmas story about fluffy marshmallows and chestnuts roasting on an open fire, or pink bunnies jumping around a unicorn farting rainbows? I hope not, because, yes, to reaffirm your choice of reading material for this fine evening, you clicked on Demon!Naruto x Sex Slave!Uchihas. (A fine choice, I might add.)

Also, there will be a lot of *quirks an eyebrow* questionable sex throughout the entire fic, because we love questionable sex… just like Greek mythology loves questionable sex. There will be a lot of Greek mytho style questionable stories and sex. And we know them Greeks they cray. (We love them, their hummus, their orgies, amongst other questionable things)

**This is my last warning.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Human in Us All**

* * *

Three years of total tranquility and warmth in the middle of a five thousand year old winter no doubt went unobserved by history and nobody had ever questioned.

The ancient fable had had their discrepancies with reality, so it was insensible to think that the Demon Lord had never fallen in love.

A name by the name that has long since been forgotten, even by the one who'd possessed it was named Kurama, name as old as time itself, born of itself and forgotten by itself. Kurama, a nine-tailed fox demon that had rained treacheries on earth and roared in its ashen path, for it was born of evil, in itself evil, and conceive of evil, wicked in its head and drenched in vile thoughts, never had it relished in the sweet drops of love and happiness behind his sharpened fangs.

Until one day, when his eyes wandered down from the heavens to see a boy who was freezing to death under a thin pile of snow…

The first drop of heat had fallen from his mouth, melted away the snow that was covering the boy to reveal a strappingly handsome blond young man in his teens. Curious, he didn't know why, but he wanted to take a gander. Afraid that his demon form would scare the young man away, instead, Kurama had changed into a beautiful woman with long orange hair as bewitching as rays of the long begotten sun.

With each step he walked towards him, snow melted beneath and sprung forth a patch of grass the shape of his now dainty foot; pulling the young man into his arms, he brought his dying form to a cave and warmed him with his body.

A fluttering in Kurama's heart broke out in verses that spoke nonsense to his usual ways. In the cave, he tended the boy and called forth a warm tropical heat that encompassed the earth, commanding Spring to overtake the deadening hold of Winter.

When the young man had finally awaken, Spring was in his hands, and discovered that a beautiful young lady with rosy delicate skin framed by breathtaking ginger hair and a gorgeous warm smile had saved him from the grips of death.

Kurama didn't know why he was drawn to the young man.

So, he, still in the form of a woman, spent three years tending by his side, the most beautiful three years the earth had ever seen. The snow was no longer a frozen prison, bars of warmth had since melted the snow into water, flourishing the earth; bright, tranquil, and magnificent, birds of many colored feathers had the will to sing again; life had meaning.

Heart never stopped ascending to a higher plain whenever the young man would look at him with his piercing blue eyes that could speak so much tenderness. Naruto was the young man's name, and tracing that name between his own lips and willfully letting it over take the entirety of his mind, he'd forgotten his own. Who was he? Nobody that mattered before Him.

Madly in love, and the need to touch his sun-kissed skin, he let her, and they kissed under a tall willow tree that swayed to the warm air. With each kiss, her happiness grew, and with each intensity, a new flower sprung from its bed, and soon, flowers and foliage covered the earth and it was alive again. Rivers of blood replaced by living waters, and grass was never so green.

Humans thought the demon king was dead, and Kurama couldn't give a damn. Naruto was her king. Day and night, all she wanted to do was to kiss him, to hold him, and him to her the same. He wanted to consummate their love, so he asked her to marry him.

Kurama, in her human form had forgotten that she was a demon had said yes. He slipped a silver ring onto her finger and she did his.

Just like any olde tale, there contain some truths, and usually olde tales and parables never had a happy ending.

It was a full moon that of their wedding night as he carried her to bed, her long gown was one that was one made from the most brilliantly colored floret she'd gathered with her own hands.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, gown scattered in his arms, and she would never forget the look in his eyes—the pure aura of love flooded the blue of them; as blue as the sky above and as deep as the perpetual oceans.

His tender hands that reached behind her knees to caress smooth legs had felt something; strange-tails, he counted, nine fox tails were hiding under her dress. Shock, he back away from her form immediately.

_"Demon, what on earth are you?!"_

_"No, I'm not a demon, no, Naruto. I'm your wife, your woman!"_

_"Back away from me, vile damnation!"_

It was then, the demon was pressed to revealed himself in his true form, large and foaming at the mouth, sharp teeth snarled at the young man that was dressed in his best robes. Her orange hair dissolved to the fur of a rabid animal in wild transfigurement, only it was not an animal, it was a demon, the demon fox that they all feared; her multi-color flower gown discarded and trampled on.

Nature choose to voice at that moment, speaking to Kurama, mockingly, his ears perked. She would never allow him to marry a human, much less one of the same sex where seedlings could not be cultured. Kurama could feel Nature's laughter in her heaving bosoms. That's right, Kurama might be the most powerful being on earth, but it can never take sovereign over Nature's laws, the will that governs the universe—still, Kurama chose to defy.

Eyes narrowed, growling into the cold wind that washed upon the shores of the earth freezing life in its place in the length of a shriek, birds falling mid-air from a darkening, tumbling sky.

_No, Naruto, we will consummate our love! You promised me, you promised me!_

It roared. A fast claw fell on the young man as he was running to take shelter in a cave, tails swaying ominously in the air, his clothes were ripped from his body. He screamed curses, and Kurama's claw dug deeper into his arm. _Come at me... come at me with your swears!_

Clothes torn from his splayed crimson limps, Kurama's sex protruded and determined to mate and produce a seedling. _You are wrong, Nature, and I will prove to you!_

Holding his love under inhumane claws, the male demon dug into the one screaming and crying beneath him.

_"Vile demon, curse you!"_

Kurama dug deeper, pain plucked at every nerve in his heart.

_"You… You tricked me!"_

_No, I did not—I love you..._

Stabs from below, painful impalement ripped his flesh open too large a wound to let it pass and slip away, he bled and begged, and Kurama's demon flesh made love to the human body below him. _Stab... stab... stab... stab..._

A flash of whiteness blurred his vision as his seeds flooded into the human. _We will prove Nature wrong, Naruto, our love will prove Nature wrong..._

Non-moving, covered by his own blood was a young man nineteen years of age who'd been spiked through his abdomen by the demon's sex. His mortal body was too small to handle such mystical size of the creature, his internal organs crushed, his heart exploded, body ripped from within.

Kurama receded from his body and saw nothing but a bloody corpse that was his love, blue eyes framed by red lines, opened and lifeless, looked into his own red-slitted ones as tears fell open like a broken dam for forty days and forty nights, flooding the earth and all the living things…

_No my love, you can never part from me._

The Earth shook, it was Nature's laughter. The almighty demon lord who'd fallen in love with a measly mortal, thinking such an evil form could ever possibly desired to be coupled with the gracefulness of humans...

His love's form broken and rotting in front of him, his pallid lips hung half open and dry.

_He can't leave me... he can't!_

He screamed and he screeched and he roared, mountains crumbled and seas parted. The demon's sharp teeth bit into his love's flesh. _We will be together forever. You and I..._ Teeth ripped and tore away his skin. _You will be part of me, and I will be part of you._ The human flesh rolled thickly down his throat. _I am nobody, but you will live forever._ Grueling teeth bit the head off and crunched the skull and every bit of flesh and bones that was left of the young man. _I will be Naruto... and I... I..._

Kurama, the name had since been forgotten.

_I will live as you, and you will be part of me. We will be together—forever._

Naruto looked in the mirror, a spiteful object that reflected him _His_ face and _His _body that he was forced to keep for all eternity. He touched the curve of his chin and lingered over his own lips, the same pair that had screamed swears and broken promises. His stomach growled, hungry for human flesh, but his body no longer let him feed on them as often anymore since the merge, not since he tasted male flesh.

A stab of pain invaded his stomach as he fell over to his knees, heaving dry air into his palm, hands searching for a corner of a desk to pull himself into composure. He needs his nightly drink now, or he would be less of himself, and more of _Him_, but they are the same, neither could tell the other apart, a stale reminder of a past best left forgotten.

Feeling with shivered hands to a cabinet, he took out a glass and poured himself a drink, blue in color and bitter in taste— and then, the faint of a knock resounded in his chambers.

Oh, it was the new Uchiha that called.

_I—no… I did not—I dropped it!_

A look behind those blue eyes concluded that the glimmer from the spilled substance of the jar was none other than oil made from Libiditorpere seeds with its trademark pink glittery luster. Rare, illegal to obtain, and even more illegal for Pleasure Humans to use on themselves without the one enter knowing_. _Naruto has his own reserve of Libiditorpere oils, rewards for those who performed well—_like Itachi_. He snorted. _So the Uchiha was trying to swindle me? No matter… the little brother will pay dearly._ Decided to play along, Naruto hid his anger and swore vengeance befitting.

Sasuke, the new Uchiha that'd entered willingly into his chambers stood not but an arm's width and two steps away from his person, hands out stretched and offering himself clad in nothing but a scantly string of an undergarment, undeniably, a gesture begged to be taken.

Gorgeous and vestal he was that he stood with limbs shaking from his bones, lips moved to form words inaudible, he managed not but to be pulled into the grips of the one with the harden appendage waiting deliciously to plunge into his writhing body. Thin wrist, pulled by muscular arms and thrown forcibly onto the bed, he squirmed to break free.

Hands, soft and rough to his skin, crawled to his hips and slid behind the thin fabric that hid the last of his dignity. A slow and torturous pace those fingers descended with the fabric over his thighs and then his ankles.

Never mind his clan, never mind his family, he only wanted to be free— too afraid to utter into words, he lay naked under a merciless demon in his human form, wanting to run, but was too late.

Hardened under his slacks, he longed to free his flesh to taste the fresh Uchiha from within. Eyes narrowed, none too perverse as they are in the present, looked into the dark eyes under the veil of tears.

This is true power: to take the one unwilling who gave himself willingly.

Heated tongue bear no mercy at the side of his neck, wetness that carved into the open hallows of his nape, he bit into the one that belong to him— marked. Hands, they hold and they wandered to explore the naked skin, delightfully to take in the shivering of his body and the cold sweat that beaded over it.

His body was too sensitive, the same they always told him, _"a blessing"_ they'd said, as the slightest touch that ghosted over his bud would drive his body panting for more.

Some time ago, both his trainers, his older brother and the one named Kakashi had suckled on his teat simultaneously under the shade of a tree to test his libido level with a monitor attached to his arm; they'd said the same thing.

And now, a different one that belonged to none other than the demon king explored him with the rough pattern of his tongue. He teased and bit at the sensitive pink nubs that cried to be touched, and the teeth that pulled tautly at it.

His own hitched breath did not leave his fast beating heart unattended, withdrawing and buckling at the violation. Pushing away, Sasuke struggled, but was held down by a rough hand that pinned him to the bed, choking him.

He'd waited long enough, undoing his own slacks. He freed his straining member from its hold, long and thick, though not at the size it once was in this human body, dripping heavy with pre cum at the enlarged pink gland, desperately seeking to release its aching needs.

Knees, roughly spread as a blunt tip was pressed to his wrinkled opening, seeking entrance, smearing the wetness around the outside of his hole. "Stop…. Please, I beg you… please!"

"This is your place," he pushed, "and you will realize it."

The large appendage dove into the Uchiha's fresh virginal passage, ignoring his screams and begs. Muscles ripped and torn from within, he screamed louder and cried, but that only fueled his lust as he slam into the squirming form beneath with all the thrusting power of his hips. Knees apart and pushed wider by rough hands, making way for the uncompromising flesh to seek the deepest depth of the pleasurable sleeve.

Sliding back to the blunt tip and slamming down again repeatedly, blood seeped from the edge, lubricating the raw tunnel into raw pleasure.

The certificate was correct, the new Uchiha's passage was the tightest he'd ever tested, even the bumps and wrinkles inside gripped to his member and massaged his nerves in the most pleasing of ways. Balls shivered as the veins that hung below grew thick, fluids threatening to spill out.

Sweaty locks that plastered to his forehead was pulled roughly and ripped from his scalp as his body was forced to turn over, forced by unyielding hands and knees that spread him on his elbows and knees. The hand never left the back of his head as it slammed his face into the bed with each cruel pounding.

Holding the one underneath his body, he thrust into its helplessness with his demonhood, tight passage sucking his cock in and milking it with its tender folds turned inside out by the pull and the suction from such a sizable intrusion, thoroughly breaking in his new toy.

Throat hoarse and dried, Sasuke could no longer scream, his begs turned into sobs of pain and humiliation, but still Naruto would not let up in speed in driving into his exposed tunnel; droplets of blood flow down his open thighs.

A stab towards Sasuke's middle, a spot was hit sending white-hot pleasure into his overly sensitive body, unwillingly, his body begged for that place to be clip again and arched into the painful taut that filled him.

Rocking the Uchiha hard into submission, a single knee was held over Naruto's right shoulder for a firmer grip, sideways, the Uchiha was turned, offering a slick renewed pattern of folds to please the aching flesh. Slamming and pulling the thighs to him, the hole opened to his quick bursts that tugged snuggly on his withholding member, filling the many tubes within, waiting to implode through the hole of his red-hot gland, pumping more and faster and harder, burying all his length to the hilt in a rock-hard bang.

Naruto came, long and capaciously for a few minutes, filling the tight passage with his milky fluids, flooding his intestines that swallowed up his load that stretched his once thin-flat stomach taut and awkwardly protruding with the sheer amount of seeds being dumped into his body.

"Aaahh! Mmm—ahhhh-h!" Sasuke held his stomach painfully as he was being forcibly filled, and watched in horror as his own stomach swelled into a small bump like an early pregnant female. He pushed to get away from Naruto, but was held by his wrist to stay plugged from behind so the precious seeds would not be spilled so easily.

A calloused hand to cup the swelling stomach twitching beneath him, he relished in the dreams of leaving behind a seedling in this exquisitely beautiful young Uchiha, but it has it that Nature always looms in the back of his mind like a nightmare, reminding him of the incident with the young man, so so long ago…

Angrily, he pulled out with a pop, pressured seeds squeezed from the tight passage, tainting pristine silk sheets with the thickness of cum and blood, red and white splotches littered between Sasuke's thighs.

Sasuke groaned in small relief as he was detached, his sobs filled the air of the room, hands searching and reaching, he found himself curled up in a fetal position. Painful, it was so painful, his insides still boiled with the blood seeping from the cracks and rips. He refused to look at Naruto who'd gotten off the bed to put on a silk robe and walked out of the room, leaving him behind to wither. Incoherently, he muttered between his crackled lips, "Itachi…. I-Itachi… niichan… I need you, Itachi…"

His own finger nails dug into his skin, shaking, right above his heart. _"Itachi niichan…! I need you! Where are you?!"_

()-()-()-()

Clad in nothing but a thin silk robe and a string of large pearls on his neck, Naruto took strides outside to catch the morning's first wind of refreshing air.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed that the boy's older brother had followed him, who then approached him from behind from the strong marble pillar, gathering himself and dropping to his knees before the one that had bed his brother; the screams were loud.

"Please-s, Sire, let me see my brother." Head bowed and fingers lay splayed in front of him, they gripped the floor, his voice hesitant. "I heard him in your chambers…"

Approaching Itachi in short steps, he stopped short of the tip of his fingers, a bare foot tilted to tip his chin from off the ground. Itachi's eyes beholding the dark backlit face in front of him. "The Libiditorpere oil…" Naruto mentioned offhandedly and snorted through his nose, "did you not think that your master would have the wits to recognize the substance for its famed glimmer? Silly Itachi…"

"Master!" Head slammed to the floor in a bow, Itachi begged for forgiveness, "My lord, I did not mean to disrespect-!" Itachi feared more than he loved Naruto, always has been, but it was never he whom he let out his frustrations on—he hoped the demon lord would have mercy on him. Words, tears, both fast to spill out, at the edge of his eyes and the tip of his tongue, the tension clawed at the back of his throat. "Forgive me… forgive my dim-witted brother, he knew nothing! He's but a silly child!"

"No matter, I had taken the first ride of him and it was apparent…" Red-slitted eyes glowed like flames behind the darkened face, nothing there was short of cruelty displayed proudly behind that smirk. A small wind picked up and scattered his robes loose, his nude body proud behind the folds of it.

"Please forgive us… Please tell me what to do for your forgiveness!" Itachi looked up, his eyes wandered to a place that he was too familiar with. The flapping folds of His Highness's robes exposed his length behind the too calmly passing wind, still bloody and dripping from the half-erected tip. He came closer, his fingers entangled within Itachi's long tresses in a grip.

"Your brother's first blood," Strong hands ripping a few hair from his scalp, a small pull, lifted Itachi to be at eye level with the wet crimson stain, wincing at the sight of Sasuke's virginal blood on his Highness' flesh, "clean it with your mouth." Another tug at his hair, "and not a drop missed."

Tongue darting out uncertainly, and fear, and disgust, Itachi pressed his lips to the tip just in time to catch a falling drop on his tongue, feeling the need to gag from the metallic taste, (but that was not the reason…) Blood still dripping in small droplets, fell on his face and chin, with his tears. His little brother's blood on his face, how harsh was the sex that produced that much blood?

Naruto held tightly onto his hair as Itachi circled his lips around the half-limped cock, sucking the blood off the folds and licking at the crevices with shivering lips, wishing that he would please him enough to forgive them both.

The way Itachi cried was unattractive in his eyes, especially now he has to relate to this every time when Itachi will pleasure him again with his mouth. Frustrated, he pulled the Uchiha's lips from his meat. He was beautiful none-the-less, and even more so with his brother's blood on his chin. Naruto wanted to have a taste, for he had not tasted the little brother's blood, and the way it framed Itachi's lips had his lust and hunger returning in waves. Darting out a tongue, Naruto licked the corner of Itachi's mouth. Delicious. That little brother's vestal blood, and all of it wasted in Itachi's mouth.

He wanted more. A heated tongue invaded Itachi's own, sucking, the Demon King's mouth closed over his, sucking him dry, a kiss lacking all the warmth and tenderness it should embodied. Wild and searching they were, wanting that last of the taste of Sasuke's blood in him, tongue explored the depths of him, not minding Itachi's choked moans.

As sudden as the wind that had come to pass, a strong pain invaded Naruto's stomach like claws ripping at his gut. Itachi was let go as he held his stomach, wincing and doubling over, cold sweat broken out over his convulsing body—a hand—pushing Itachi's shoulder. "L-leave me b-be…"

"Sire!" A gentle hand was placed on Naruto's shoulder before it was swatted away.

"Go to your brother… H-he is lying in my chambers…" His voice was softer…

Not heeding his master's words, Itachi placed his hand on his shoulder again, "But Sire!" Even though Naruto is cruel, Itachi cannot help but care for his health. The cruel master was never cruel to Itachi.

"Be away from me!"

A strong push was enough to have Itachi running into the castle in fast steps in the directions of his master's chambers. He ran and tears fell to his chin, he hoped and he prayed, that Sasuke is alright.

His dark robes following the speed of his ankles, blending into the shadows that swelled within the castle walls, he disappeared into the windowless hallway.

()-()-()-()

Red-hot pain, still clenching at his stomach, he clawed at his own abdomen with blunt fingers, lucky that the transformation had not taken place, or he would have a deep hole with four claw marks in his gut right now.

It must have been the Uchiha's blood, but such a small amount could not have caused such a reaction as he had done so before with other Uchihas, a bit and a nip here and there during playful sex. It must have been _this_ Uchiha's blood then. Unnaturally sweet and fragrant to him, he could still taste it, the remembrance of it has the power to drive a man to blistering lustful madness. The blood must be unnaturally thick and concentrated…—he screamed in pain—hands reached out, he stumbled onto the soft soil, reliving in the coolness of it between his toes. Knees shaking, and stumbling painfully, he came to a vine covered wall, sweat rolling off his brow and heart beating in an unregulated rhythm, he turned to put his back against it as he slid down to his knees. Weak, he never felt so weak—not usually—_where is my medicine?_

The vision of the castle in front of him blurred and no strength to take him there, hands clenched to the sharp pain pulsing from his stomach, his mind spun— a potpourri of confusion.

In the screaming silence of his mind, too deaf to hear and too blind to see clearly, a vision too convoluted to comprehend—unforgiving blue eyes gazed deeply into his—his own red lacerated ones.

* * *

**A/N:** Much debates over the use of "slit", "slitted", and "slant"—and my headache returning— So fuck it, because "slitted" sounds nicer no matter how incorrect the use of it is, let's consider this fandom jargon, shall we? I swear I see "the kyuubi's slitted red eyes" used at least 12 times a day.

Ok, so now we know about Naruto-chan… I feel a little bad for him... After the— "incident" *cough cough*, he merged with Kyuubi basically into one being, for most parts, the kyuubi has the dominance—_until_—! Also, I hope Sasuke is ok! Go Itachi, go! I hope Itachi makes it in time to tend to Sasuke!

And I promise it will be less gory if you can stay with the story. It's hurt/comfort, so there will be comfort :3 And hurt O_O

On the next chapter of **_A Layer Above_** –Sasuke, used, broken, and exploited, Itachi was the only device for his comfort, how will he deal with that emotional pain that entrenched him? Will he find strength in it? Also, Naruto, left alone in the garden to his tumbling delusionary pain, an unlikely event takes place…

_Until next time…_

**_(Read and Review! It's good for the soul!)_**


	4. Layer 4

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Thank you for the wonderful favorites and follows and comments! As you might not know, I do look at them to see what my readers want. This chapter was partly inspired from it, which l must warn again that this chapter will have questionable sexual contents. (giggity)

And you, with your brave dick in hand, have made past chapter 3 with metaphorical balls intact, so I think it's actually ok not to warn…? *quirks an eyebrow*

PS: _Shion_ was the priestess that wanted Naruto to impregnate her from that one movie (did you stay watching after the credits? ;) And of course, _Demon Country _(the setting of our story) was also a legit place on the map. _Baika_ is the jutsu that the Akamichis use a lot (when they want to make themselves bigger) I try to cram as much canon info in as possible while writing an AU fic.

Long chapter and took me all week. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Layer 4**

**The Love of a Child and the Ways to Defy Me**

* * *

Spiraling pain, like infectious insects that had erupted from his abdomen crawled hotly under his skin, churning away at his intestines. The few drops of blood that he had ingested absorb into his body like poison. Lips— once was the color rouge was no longer of the same hue, drained of their vibrant warmth leaving a limpid shade of blue that had since replaced it.

_Pain, so much pain…_ Naruto felt his insides liquefying, but they were fully intact, and no amount of clawing will stop him from it. He will die, he was most certain of it as he fell over from physical exertion.

Perhaps it was for the best. Maybe ceasing to exist in the physical world would deliver him to a place where he can find solace with the dark. The demon king gave one last smile with his cheek against the dirt as he drifted to unconsciousness.

Death, of course, with the sweet grips of it, stayed far away from his soul—_Too wretched,_ Death had said once, _we don't want your kind here in the Underworld. Instead, give us Naruto, we will take him._

_Refusing to let Death take his love, and no container for the wandering soul to possess, Kurama had absorbed it into its own. A body with two souls, merged—not separate, only with the medicinal properties from the Blue Elixir can the demon king gain_ most_ of the control._

And those eyes… _oh, those eyes._ They stare at him now, blue against his own wicked-red, and nothing but those eyes— nor face, nor lips, nor body—_they judge him_. They grew larger, until his own was nothing but a speck to the never-ending blue. His heart— pounding in his eyes…

Flowing in an eternal vacuum, no feelings could penetrate his skin, no sound could be heard; darkness surrounded his body as one of its own.

And then there was the numbness that first invaded his nerves, faintly at first, then, the numbness grew stronger until he was but one with it; sensory heightened— His eyes fluttered opened, soft—his eyelids stuttered to adjust to the emasculated light, _soft_—but it was not the light but a hand on his cheek wiping with a cooling towel. The shade provided by the tree danced shadows overhead. Where was he? He could have sworn he was dead.

The wind was warm and cool and his skin could feel again, a turn of his hand he looked to the palm and the back of it—a soft roughness that was his own skin, just the way he last remembered. How long has it been? The details were a bit unclear…

In front of him was a beautiful garden, wide, over the hill and down the hill it stretched, scrupulously tailored and flowers planted in rows and arrangements; colors flooded the space.

"Na-Naruto-sama!" A child's voice called out to him, reminding him of his own name.

He had sat up now. A look to the right he was greeted by the wide grin of a child with a wet rag in his hands, a buckle of water by his side. Dressed in a thin blue robe that was almost see-through, the child has a head of long distinctively spiked hair, long passed his shoulders, and too well-kept for someone so young.

Dumping the towel in the bucket, the child refreshed the sweat-drenched towel that was used to wipe his cheek. With cheeks still flushed and body weak, he was made to lie down along the blades of grass most prominent near a tree stump.

"Where… am I?" Naruto wondered out loud, not so sure that they have greenery like this in the Underworld.

"Naruto-sama!" The child beamed into his words. "We are at your garden, but you fell down!"

"My garden?" He looked around. He certainly don't remember owning any gardens. "How do you know my name?"

"Naruto-sama! We all know your name!" The child clung to his arm while climbing on his chest. "And I'm yours!"

"You are? Wait, I'm really lost… Hey," softly pushing the energetic child from off his chest, he struggled to sit up but felt faint again, dropping back to the ground. "Child, what is your name?"

At his question, the child jumped around in circles in his sandaled feet while punching the sky. "Naruto-sama asked for my name! Naruto-sama asked for my name!" It was proved to be effortless, since the child had found his place in straddling his chest again, perhaps a little too excited. "I'm Madara! Uchiha Madara! I love you, Naruto-sama!" The child bounced on his chest.

A nuzzle right between his neck sent a even harsher blush up his already heated cheeks. "Child… stop that, right now—off!"

"Do you love me? Do you love Madara-chan?!"

"Child—Madara-_child_. I don't know what's going on—wait, where are you going?"

The child ran off, so Naruto simply made himself comfortable next to the tree stump, bathing in all the feelings offered by the world or just the feeling of a blade of grass brushing past his skin, so simple, yet so complex, something so mundane until it was all gone. It was undoubtedly Spring for everything was blooming beside him.

He remembered the last time it was Spring…

A pain throbbed in his heart…

_The blood… the demon… the tails… its protruding sex…_

It was like a nightmare. He didn't want to remember it or to ever acknowledge it though it screamed at him— but he's alive and well now, maybe it was really all a bad dream. Hands clenched to the side of his head he wanted the imagery to stop.

The love of his life—gone, and was all this time—a demon. The sharp claws that dug into his skin. The rape and the flesh that ripped through his body. Pain all too soon to remember and all too real to ignore.

Sobs. He didn't know he could cry, for god's sake he's a grown man! But he was so afraid, so _so _afraid that the demon fox will find him again. He didn't know how he was alive again, but if the demon was still alive, life was not a blessing but a curse.

Just then an object was placed on top of his head followed by small thumbs wiping away his tears.

"Don't cry, Naruto-sama..." The Madara-child centered the thing that was placed on top of his head; It was a crown made of flowers. "This is for you! You are my king!" And then the child gave him a peck on his lips.

"Hey-!" Pushing the child away gentling, he found in himself to sit up, ignoring the heated cheeks and the faint sweltering of pain that's beginning to find his way to his middle. "Child, where are your parents? Brothers or sisters?"

"Errm…" He had to think for a moment. He was taken from his mother when he was at a young age, so he doesn't really remember her face. As for his younger brother Izuna, he stayed with his mother, so really—"I dunno…"

"Oh great… so uhh…" Scratching the side of his head and smiling at the young child, he ruffled his hair. The child blushed. "What should we do… damn… I really don't even know."

A cool breeze ruffled the side of his robe, then, Naruto had just noticed that he was uncovered and nude underneath saved for the thin robe and a chain of large pearls around his neck. Peculiar, he noticed as he looked at himself down south, a splotch of dried blood clung to the head of his penis.

Madara also noticed it and watched in fascination as to how that could have gotten there. Did Naruto-sama hurt himself?

With quick child-like grace, his little hand reached for the appendage, before Naruto could react, little mouth opened and a tongue darted out, swiping at just the tip of the head before Naruto pulled back and was knocked to his feet in unhinged surprise, flower crown swooping to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Strenuous palms pushing on labored arms, he crawled a few petrifying steps backward until he hit a rock that resulted in scrapping the side of his wrist, but no matter—"What in the world are you doing-?!—Hey, Madara, you can't do that ok? Goddamn…"

The child crocked his head incredulously.

And pouted.

Naruto-sama never pushed him away before when he wanted to play with his penis, well, only sometimes, and Naruto-sama told him he was annoying and a bit useless since his Rank wouldn't allow him to have sex with Naruto-sama. Remembering that always made little him a little sad. He was really jealous, seriously jealous of Itachi-niichan and the others for being Naruto-sama's favorites.

Madara was never to have sex with Naruto, for that was not of his Rank. Madara's rank was solely to be the _Voyeur_; rated by a dark blue sash around his waist. He considered his job to be the least exciting of all. He can do everything, touch himself, and let others touch him, but most importantly, only watch while the others have fun.

Madara was a natural in his class division, being so young at the age of six, had already learned how to convincingly fake an orgasm while watching others have sex while watching him watch them, while watching him (watch them)— a specialized kink, a trade skill that his mother discovered early on and had sent him to trade school—away from Mother and Izuna… He really missed Mother and Izuna…

Only he had never imagined that lil' him would not be allowed to be one with Naruto-sama, the one that he loved more than anything in the world. That realization had hurt…

Everybody got to have Naruto-sama but him.

Naruto-sama having sex with all the other Uchihas, but him.

He was cursed with his talents and too late—he was set for life—his gold lettered certificate filed in Naruto's dossier—stamped and locked away—from the demon lord's cock that he so wanted to please.

"I love you, Naruto-sama…!" Madara blurted out, a bit scared, but very certain in his words. Small tears framed the corner of his eyes, "Naruto-sama… I –I, Madara-chan wants to be with you, why—how come—!" He walked forward, making his way between Naruto's long legs.

"Kid! What? I don't even—" Backing off as much as he can, his back hit the flat of the rock; he was caught between a rock and a very aggressive child.

The child lean into him with a hug, that sort of hug that could break you because it was so desperate.

Naruto felt a sudden pain in his stomach that sent nausea up his throat as he threw up on the ground next to him.

Madara worried and offered to bring him some water. The child's kindness was enough, though he was a bit of a strange and confused child.

Never had he seen Naruto-sama smile as brilliantly as he does right now, the sun highlighting his sun-kissed skin, when he took from his own neck and placed the pearl necklace around Madara's neck, "Hey, ummm, kid. I don't know about all this, but you are a good kid. Thank you… You can keep this. (Don't know where it's from) I wouldn't know what to do with it anyways." And ruffled his neat mane until it was a messy mop.

He looks better this way. Children are supposed to look like children, and people always forget.

He took the child's hand in his and started walking.

"Where are we going?" Madara, with those big round, sparkling eyes of his, like black diamonds waiting to be polished, looked at him quizzically. He made sure to hold Naruto-sama's hand real tight, afraid that this moment would pass or he would disappear.

"I don't know… nowhere to go, but forward, I gues…"

The woozy feeling in his stomach did not go away, with each step forward, the drizzling pain only grew in augmentation until he cannot hold on to it anymore and fell over on his knees. "Ug—ugh!"

Little Madara rushed to his side with tears and little hands rubbing circles on his back, but he couldn't feel them. "Go child… go find help!" He ordered and the child ran with a true look of panic washed on his chubby face.

He couldn't feel his knees, he couldn't feel his hands, or his heart beating. Then everything was dark.

Darkness surrounded him louder and more pronounced than ever. No more numbness, for even numbness was a feeling treasured. Unfeeling. Dead. Lifeless. He was back. So soon, just as fast as he was there, he was encased in its never-ending shade again.

_A flash of light. _

Only this time the situation was a bit different. A spark of light in the darkness that grew larger until he could see and hear as if he was inside someone's head…

()-()-()-()

Hypersensitivity.

His skin shivered from the damp air that lingered in the room, grand and spacious, the filtered pastel sunlight smeared pearls on his sweat beaded skin. Black locks did not fail to plaster to his forehead—sweat continued to drip from the ends of them. A light breeze came in through the open windows, only it was too much sensation on his naked back as he curled further into a ball. Everything was all too daunting for his nerves, even the sound of birds chirping briskly in the distance was that of a slow grinding of a hellsong.

With his shaking hands, he covered his ears and closed his eyes, fingers tangled in his own hair. He felt safe—no noise, no feelings—his skin in cold sweat, he could feel each bead that condensed. A continued static fed his ears harsher the harder he pressed, just the way he wanted—to drown out his thoughts and feelings. Too real, too unreal, he wanted to disappear. Only his tears would not stop falling and they burned his eyes, they spawned from the already drying well that can only produce so much.

He was brutally raped, bleeding, and he could feel the pain pluck at his every nerve. His heart beats fast and alive, and it hurts to live, it hurts to breathe. _It never happened. _He shook his head in denial. _It never happened_. He shook hard and pressed his hands harder at his ears. _It was just all a bad nightmare. _But the pain between his cheeks and inside him would not stop reminding him of the grime reality.

He lay there, bleeding and refused to move, to get up, he shivered and his nerves plucked at all his senses—everything was too much, and it all needed to stop. The pain was too much. There was too much wind. The sunlight was too bright. My hands they pressed too hard my ears hurt. My eyes hurt too much I want to cry, but crying makes it hurt more and I just can't admit that it really happened.

The sound of hard footsteps approached the room.

Sasuke's eyes flung open. _No, it can't be. It can't be Naruto._

He wanted to scream.

He screamed. Hands that covered his ears drowned out the voice that broke out in his throat and he screamed louder. No he can't, he can't come back now. I don't want his hands on me.

Wanting to move, but his limps had chosen to disobey his wishes, as they can only twitch awkwardly on the bed.

The door flung open and he closed his eyes. If he closed his eyes, maybe things will be over soon, and it might not even be as real if he would just close his eyes.

A hand on his back and his skin jumped.

"Little brother…! Little brother…! Sasuke…!" A familiar voice and hands came up to rub soothing circles on his back, panicked hands that held him as he lay there on the same bed where he was taken forcibly.

His eyes found the strength to open behind his sweaty bangs, slowly, adjusting to the filtered lights. It didn't seemed as harsh as before as it illuminated the impeccably worried countenance of his older brother.

Firm and confident, the hands that were made to hold him brought his hands away from his ears. The world was a flood of noise again, the noise of silence and calm and love that had flown out from his brother's eyes.

Itachi took a step back, and let Sasuke's calming self regain just enough composure.

"Itachi… your chin." Sasuke's blood that Naruto had made him clean off still found a way to mar his perfectly defined jaw. A wipe of the back of his hand, the evidence was gone; Sasuke needn't ever to find out.

A broken jar on the floor and a bed laced with ribbons of crimson, and crimson that had colored his brother's thighs; with only a glance, Itachi already knew that it was more blood than when it was his first time. He would call it inhumane, but Naruto would probably think of it merely as _fun_.

Of course, and it should be, he pondered to their Old Text, Uchihas are the best entertainers of all—peacemakers, pacifists, predisposed bodies, pastime activities—all for the purpose of dissipating the attention away from war and stopping the river of blood from flowing from the demon's mouth— And the greatest weapon that the world had ever seen—Naruto knew, and gave willingly into it. His human body needed it, the ancient Uchihas knew also and manipulated him. The only human clan that could truly keep sate his widespread bloodlust, albeit with a small sacrifice…

"Itachi….I—Itachi!" Voice hoarse from screaming, he called to his brother's name between hitched breaths.

The spilled oil had not completely dissolved, as its pink luster still bear evidence of its effectiveness behind its shine. Carefully avoiding the shards, Itachi dipped the tip of his fingers in scooping a large smear of oil, a free hand wiping away his brother's tears and the tears on his own face.

Nothing in the immediate vicinity would stop the bleeding and ease the pain better than the Libiditopere oils, even spilled ones.

Gently, without alarming Sasuke, Itachi spread his thighs while he was still curling on his side. A finger or two found its way to his abused entrance and stopped. "Sasuke," a look towards his little brother to make sure that he was still conscious for he was beginning to look a lot paler than before from the loss of blood. "This will hurt… but it should help, enough…" Only enough, the oil spilled was not enough…

The last of it, with uncertain fingers, Itachi pushed in, ignoring Sasuke's squeals of discomfort as he was being rubbed and fingered by his brother's oil slick fingers, slowly and paying close attention in rubbing at the abrasions along his inner-walls. Itachi had to reach deeper, as the abrasions seemed to have ran deep within his body. He must enter a third finger, and he did, and Sasuke cried out. Luckily, he was not ripped further and his bleeding seemed to have stopped wherever Itachi's fingers would reach—it must have been the oil. Unluckily, there was not enough of it to bring out its full effect.

"…It hurts…" Crying lips were replaced by the fullness of Itachi's own, body pressing down on his naked one softly and feverishly. His cries of pain replaced by moans escaped and not wasted in Itachi's mouth who swallowed his tongue, and kissed him and loved him and cared for him—always have.

Sasuke's pain did not subside even with the ever-distracting kiss and the love in his brother's eyes; the way his body squirmed was evident.

But he cannot stop now, Sasuke's insides are still bleeding and he must reach further with the oil or risk permanent damage or infections.

It'd became obvious that Sasuke needed the distraction while Itachi work the oil in him, and it is out of the question for Sasuke to do so himself. With his free hand, Itachi skillfully played circles around Sasuke stomach before descending upon his neglected member, half-flaccid, but sprung to life with his skilled touch—after all, Itachi was not legendary for nothing.

Fisting a skilled hand around his little brother's member, he pumped, pressure pulsating in his hand, milking it from the bottom to the top. Overly heightened touches drew shivers on his skin and teasing his sensitive head with the tip of his finger before pumping him hard. He seized the opportunity to add a fourth finger with his other hand, reaching deeper.

Sasuke had stopped bleeding and pleasure began to sink in. With the addition of the fourth finger, Itachi hit a spot inside him that fired pleasure that coursed throughout his entire body. "Ughhh! Itachi!"

"What is it Sasuke?" Afraid that he'd hurt his precious kin, he paused completely. But what he wasn't expecting was Sasuke slamming back at him, impaling himself on his fingers.

"Don't stop… D-Don't… Itachi!" Unable to control that pleasure that had invaded his body so deliciously, Sasuke cannot help but twist and wiggle his body just to get Itachi to move again. No more pain, please Itachi, just give it to me. "I don't want to hurt anymore— please, make me feel good so I can forget about the pain."

Bending his fingers and sliding in and out of Sasuke's slick hole, Itachi searched for that spot again, a wrinkly button of pleasure, he pressed it erratically. His sweet little brother's body twisting and shaking under his hands, his abused body overcome with pure pleasure and desires, his own hand working magic in and out, snapping at his taut entrance.

Itachi had never seen Sasuke like this, and it was fine. Panting, moaning, breathlessly—tears of pain changing into ones of pure lust in his dark orbs that spoke so much trust.

Pumping him hard in the front and fingering him deeply in the back, but never will be too deeply for his hand to reach, Itachi dare to risk putting his whole hand in. Sasuke's passage stretched to his hand and fitted like a glove with little to no pain. The oil had done its job.

Sasuke arched his back, sweat rolling off the long dips of it, his pain and the blood, and the hurt, long forgotten. There is only bliss. The pure bliss and ecstasy from his brother's languid hand that had shifted into a fist inside him. A fist pumping at his aching shaft and a fist pounding at his back entrance, his body swayed with the force of the two, pressure building up in his core, filled with a many frenzied primal need that no words on earth could describe.

Itachi would have never dared to touch Sasuke prior, even during training, fear that his touch would stretch his virginal passage and taint his presentation to Naruto. No one dared.

And now, fist, buried deep inside his begging body, Itachi did not hold back. A hand pumping fast, fist beating pleasure in sync with his hand, a pair of lips that swallowed his little brother's wet moans as his little brother released his seeds with an explosive fury—free and unrestricted, he burst—long milky stream that mixed compatibly on the bed with the aftermath of Naruto's own.

For long minutes, Sasuke let his brother kiss him, to love him, to let his mind wander to a place where his person was treasured instead of a body used. Even with Itachi's tongue bidding at his own, he cannot think away the remembrance of Naruto's sadistic touches. Each thrust, a tongue licking the back of his neck, each drip of blood bear a scar not made for healing, but a contract bound by it: You're Mine.

The darkness came again after the mindless release and the reality was starker than truth. Itachi might have pleasured him physically, emotionally, and stopped the bleeding, but Naruto remained—and there will be another day, another touch, another rape…

Letting his tears renewed, he cried into his brother's loving arms that held him and rocked him in the comforts of them. "Please Sasuke, don't cry." Wiping the tears away from his eyes with a thumb, he brought Sasuke to face him. "Remember the Uchiha Clan's Old Text…" Important passages passed down in secret only by the words of mouth, Itachi had made him memorized it during training. "Draw power and strength from the words…"

_Verse 1:3 An Uchiha's body is not only a vessel for pleasure but a weapon of mass destruction and unification concealed behind a veil of beauty and skills bless by the Layers Above. _

_Verse 23:7 Granted only to those with the heart of gold and a love for peace; a body bred to seal away the evil demon of his rampage of destruction. For beauty and pleasure is power, but a quick hand and mind can steal the attention from his innate ways._

_Verse 56:8a The demon lord in his human body, powerful, majestical, but weak to lustful pleasures…_

"Your body is a weapon, use it or be used."

A determination was reintroduced in Sasuke's eyes, they looked deep into Itachi's own, understanding conjured between them and he stopped panicking.

Itachi was right. How could he be so stubborn? Was he at the top of his training class for nothing? Being an Uchiha means responsibilities to the peace of the world, a selfless, self-sacrificing job that can compare to no others. It is a job only the Uchihas can do, whether they like it or not, though some do love their jobs, like Itachi and Mother...

His hands were fast, already at the side of Itachi's face, "I will use it," holding them, he planted a kiss. "And I want to start with you." He pulled back, but still close enough to breath hot air into Itachi's face. "Defy Naruto. Take me on his bed."

()-()-()-()

Perched high on his throne with a towel draped over his heated forehead, his thoughts wandered and he loathed. He'd remembered nothing from his passing out in the garden from the intense pain. The mere thought of the piercing lava-like heat that could implode from his body, more or less brought on a few new wrinkles, even to the plasticity of his ever-youthful skin.

The pain had left him, and all left was an annoyed demeanor and a head full of questions and a moving mind to calculate ways to fix it.

Everything too soon, timing too erroneous, the Hyuuga spy entered through the window, clad completely in black from head to toe, if not for the murky white of his eyes that was purposely shown through behind the mask.

_Hyuuga_—a clan renowned for their particular sight, most Hyuugas are Spies.

The Hyuuga bowed deeply before rushing over in silent steps to the tyrant who looked disgruntled even though he was drenched in the finest silk and gold, sitting atop a throne. He removed his mask to reveal a handsome young man with a squared, but soft jaw line; lips and skin so soft that could have been mistaken for a woman's if not for his lean, toned, masculine body. _Not an Uchiha, what a shame._ Naruto licked his lips.

"Neji, come forth."

Neji, aka _Screw_, his codename that was given to him after he'd singlehandedly infiltrated (integrated) himself within the Woman's country like a screw to a hardwood block when he was only ten. He is eighteen now, and he would never fail to deliver all the most urgent of messages to His Highness, slipping in and out of Fire Country at night or during the day— Neji has it covered.

"Yes, Your Highness." Getting up from his knees, he ascended to Naruto's place of sitting and whispered in his ear. "I have urgent news… dire news regarding the Woman folks."

"Speak." Always cool and direct, Naruto only needed to say the minimal.

"After centuries, though I never thought I would see it in my lifetime, but—they are planning an elaborate attack… My Sire, they are planning to attack—" Neji's voice shook, his whispers came out in short gasps, "We must prepare now—prepare an army strong enough, or the consequences might be dire, and we must now, and we must do it soon…"

"Fire Country is weak!" He slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair, a venom in his voice that bear no short of acidity.

"Your Highness, but let's not forget the history!" Neji dared to speak back to him, one of the few important subordinates that Naruto cannot afford to kill (so easily). "They left with half your powers in a crystal jar—!"

It is true, Naruto cannot afford another attack, not after the first time. It was a stupid mistake to underestimate the miko, the priestess, Shion, who was born with the power to seal away demons and forebode death—that traitor, _that_ traitor—_Shion_.

For years, Naruto begrudgingly contemplated her toilsome existence. Why hasn't she died yet?

A flash of white behind Neji's head caught the corner of his eyes, it was little Madara skipping down the Grand Hall with something familiar around his neck— large, rare, magical Baika pearls from deep below the surface of the sea made into a necklace and was given to him by the Akimichi Clan as a submission, a symbol of his power over the Akimichis.

And that little Madara was just playing with it, fiddling it loosely on his neck like some kind of a cheap toy.

Pushing Neji aside, even before the man was done briefing him on the important matters at hand (well, not anymore), he stump towards the boy in deliberation, his heavy footsteps sent a quake through the castle walls.

Uchiha Fugaku, the Uchiha Clan Adviser, whom in his mortal age had less of an appeal than a younger, fresher Uchiha, no longer entertains the king in with his body, but had only stayed by Naruto's side for the sole purpose of advising on matters regarding the clan's politics and procedures, lifted his monocled eye from the scroll. A vibration seemed to have come from the Grand Hall, an event not to be ignore. He got up from his desk to follow the direction of the sound.

"Naruto-sama!" Excited, Madara turned to face Naruto with an astonished delight, after all, it was the best day of his life. He got to hold Naruto-sama's hand and tend to him, his beloved— "Naruto…sama?" Wide eyes turned wary and shadowed in fear as Naruto stepped closer, hellfire seeming to burst from his breath, eyes full of unspoken fury. "N…Naru…to-sama?"

A strong hand that had since shifted to the likeliness of a claw, ripped the pearls from around his neck, chain scattered, large pearls bouncing on the floor like ping-pong balls.

Little Madara screamed, taking a step back away from the raging Naruto-sama. _Why are you mad at me?_ A tear rolled down his face, eyes wide with unfallen tears, still in disbelieve that the gentle Naruto-sama from earlier have changed in such a short while.

How dare the little pest steal from him? No matter, it doesn't matter if he is only six years of age, he will get it, a punishment befitting, out of his rank or not. (Painful or not.)

"How dare you take from me?" A hard claw that dug into his little arm pulled him to the floor. The child yelped in pain from the sharp nails.

Though painful in his arms, Madara was impressively excited as the demon lord's claws unhatched the string that was hiding his privates, sprawl naked for his eyes to feast upon.

Naruto never found little Madara sexually appealing, nor does the idea of taking his young virginity do anything for his libido— it will be done merely as a punishment—and completely out of Madara's rank, but no matter—

Madara had been waiting for this moment for as long as his little mind could remember, his young body cannot wait to be plunged into by Naruto-sama, to finally be one with His Highness.

He held Madara to his lap, large member waiting to dive into that immature entrance, wanting to rip fury and hell into the disobedient boy.

Madara was relaxed and finally content, willing, so willingly spread on Naruto-sama's lap; Naruto-sama holding him in his arms_. _

_I love you so much, Naruto-sama… I don't mind if it hurts, as long as it's you…_

"Stop!" The middle-aged man with the one monocle marched in, almost running in his steps with both his hands raised in front of him, approached the situation in the middle of the Grand Hall, "Halt please, Your Highness!"

Seeing that he was no longer needed for now, as it seemed to him more of a domestic dispute than anything, Neji bowed shortly and left. He never got along with the Uchihas and there are entirely too many of them in this room. He will be back.

"What of it, Fugaku!?" Furious of the events that kept piling up to his discontent today, Naruto threw the willing and ready Madara from off his lap and into a small sad heap on the floor.

"Your Highness," a bitterness in his voice that Naruto hold dear to his heart, delighted to know that that bitterness was caused none other than by his ignoring the older man in place of newer Uchihas. "You do realize that it is out of Madara's rank to fornicate with you."

"And how are you to stop me, _lowly human_?" A smirk behind the razor-like teeth, glared death at the Uchiha Advisor.

"Have you forgotten my name or are you growing old and senile, _Your Highness_?" A stern, but challenging smirking face that Naruto had seen to slowly aged for years under his service, sneered back at him.

"No, not a clue, I wouldn't remember your name even if you piss it in the snow." Naruto challenged back sarcastically. Fugaku, that name had been burned into his memories forever. Fugaku, who once in his younger days was the king's favorite, but now…

"May I remind you of the rippling effect if you do take Madara out of his rank?" Fugaku's right. Damn him. It was extra troubles he did not want to deal with, the trouble being all the Uchihas would be furious (disobedient or not, one cannot change the way they think), and that would no doubt cause the Uchiha in his court to be mad at him, withholding _good _sex in boycott… "This is why we have the rank system, so to _simplify_ your life, my lord…"

Damn the Uchihas for having their own micro-government, which was established a few hundred years ago as a reward from Naruto, for—_obvious_ reasons. Who knew the Uchihas would cling to the little privilege and kept building onto it?

"Very well then," reaching over the floor for the discarded pearls, he chose a chain that was broken off with five large ones attached, bending forward with his other, grabbed Madara's arm.

In a hopeless heap on the floor, the very young Uchiha was yanked to a regenerated optimism.

Naruto-sama is touching his arm, and he couldn't be more content. Naruto-sama held him and put him on his lap.

Bending Madara over on his lap, the ruthless tyrant did not hesitate to push in one large pearl into the Voyeur's exposed and willing, but too tight ring of muscles, too young and too not ready to be stuffed without being properly stretched.

Little Madara's smile turned upside down quite quickly after the first pearl had broken into his ring. He loves Naruto-sama but this hurts! Kicking and screaming had done nothing for the disinterested king as he pushed in a third and a fourth pearl.

Fugaku standing by to watch with his arms crossed, not exactly in approval, but not exactly disapproving either. Taking the rank-rules verbatim, Naruto had not undone them, treading on the edge of the gray area purposefully to spite him. The once-favorite Uchiha sighed in ironical relief and was glad that at least Naruto have not replaced the pearls with his penis, for that option would have probably tear little Madara in half.

Crying in pain and confusion, Madara twisted his body on the floor to find a more comfortable position but to no avail, a small drop of blood dripping from the fifth pearl that was hanging out in the back. _Naruto-sama, why?_

"Keep the pearls, you little thief!" Naruto has stood up, annoyed with the crying baby before him, the bottom of his foot was placed on top of the child head to keep him from squirming away (like the pathetic useless worm that he is, _hmph_.)

Placing a thumb and an index finger at the conch of his lips, a loud whistle was blown, the two Inuzuka Hunters standing guard from outside the hall took no time in kneeling before him with their chains and swords at their sides. "The standard punishment for the unruly Uchiha."

The two hunters looked at each other with mouths agape, nervous sweat forming on their brow, but turned back to bow immediately, hands shaking before them as they have all heard the tale of the late Uchiha who disobeyed too often…

"The Spring is nigh and the canines are always ready..." A dark chuckled broke out from between his overly zealous mouth, tongue licking the crackled skin on it in sick anticipation, "throw him to the mating den."

Lifting his foot away from the crying child, a kick sent him flying in front of the two hunters who was startled by the physical state he was in, took the child screaming and kicking out the hall, tiny faithful hands still reaching for the diminishing figure that had carelessly thrown him away as he was dragged down the dimming corridor.

Bound by nothing but the chains around his wrists and Baika pearls arresting in him, one thing remains…

_Naruto-sama… But_—_But I love you…_

* * *

**A/N:** Does this count as a shota?! O_O I actually didn't think of it as I was nearing done.

Aaah! What to say about this chapter? Original!Naruto made a brief appearance in the beginning with Madara-chan tending to him, gave the pearls off his neck as a thank you. BIG MISTAKE, Uzumaki! Big mistake! You just sent the little boy to the pounds!

Sasuke, you dirty boy, wanna do nii-chan on Naruto's bed *smirk smirk smirk* "Defy him, take me on his bed" *nosebleed on typing fingers* Also, I didn't make "Libiditopere" out of nowhere, it was made in a sad combination of Latin roots for _lust_ and _numbing_. *shrugs* Just thought you might want to know :3

Have you ever imagine what Madara would be like as a little kid? That's so damn cute. _Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama!_ Madara truly loves him, but is the only Uchiha person that cannot sleep with Naruto because of some stupid Uchiha rank-business (even in a world where there is no minimum age of consent, poor Madara)

_In the next chapter of __**A Layer Above**_—Trapped in the canine mating terrine with no chance of survival, how will Madara get out of this one alone? Or would there be a savior hidden in the darkness? Defiance is not in Itachi's vocabulary, how will he react to Sasuke's proposal? Find out.

_**Until next time…**_

(Always feed the author with reviews! Reviews make for an awesome snack!)


	5. Layer 5

**A/N:** I'm very happy with this chapter. *Sorry for the repost(edit)

Please forgive me as I cannot write hentai where a girl is supposedly submissive. X_X I tried, but you're here for the yaoi right? Yes? Oh thank god! The yaoi in this chapter is not bad *wink* Is incest questionable? *coughcough*

PS: Naori is an actual Uchiha. She's the "Izanami girl" from the anime. Hope that helps with the imagery.

PPS: Kegal. Look that up. *sweatdrops*

* * *

**Layer 5**

**The First Step to His Downfall, and the Halves of Everything**

* * *

The wind combed through Neji's hair, ruffling the strands wildly behind his ears as he stood watching from the tower's open balcony. The sun was setting, thus marking it high time for little Madara's depository at the Mating Den.

Disproving popular beliefs, the "Mating Den" was not a small underground den with many canines, but a terrine composed mainly of a steep canyon about the height of fifty-stories high and three miles in radius. Jagged rocks at the side, and a high electrical fence that was built around it, making it a difficult natural prison to escape, a popular place for convicted criminals to harbor after sentencing and a terrifying place to live in, if they were so lucky to survive the rampaging canines amongst other more feral beasts.

A playground for barbarians if they so make it (in) alive.

A sound of the bell was tolled as they cut the rope lowering the crying boy's frail wooden cage, falling over a rock and landed tumbling a few meters before the pieces of the bars scattered. His voice was no longer heard, not from above, and most likely, not from ever again. Naruto had no use for thieves and fools who chose to challenge him, regardless of their age or background, and especially one rank as a Voyeur whom he'd care very less about.

_Canines._

The Foxes and the dogs never had gotten along for as far as history and Nature was concerned. He could only tolerate the Inuzukas as his hunters because they haven't had the chance or manpower to overthrown him yet (ever); guards and watchdogs to do his bidding. They will work for Naruto now, more or less for his sick satisfaction.

Neji turned to walk away in desensitized disgust as he left to seek out Naruto.

The Hyuugas were historically loyal to their king.

His king, no matter how cruel he is, and how much Neji disapproves of his methods, was his king.

He must warn him once again of the eminent danger regarding the Fire Country. It would do nobody in Demon country any good if the female folks attack, and the female folks would never attack without a sure plan. He hated them even more. Their way of thinking and the unnecessary drama, over sensitive emotionally-driven fighting that would always arise for the handful of breeding male in the Fire country had left him with such a stench of a rotten aftertaste. Neji was glad that he had chosen to play a female persona instead of one of the males in Fire country.

He was informed that after Naruto had left the Grand Hall, he had made his way straight to the bathing pools for his wash.

Lifting a hand to the beaded veil to part the way leading to the pool, he entered to find Naruto with a dozen of Uchiha females by his side.

It was a common occurrence and he no longer cared as much to see his highness nude with a bunch of equally nude Uchihas. He bowed politely before proceeding to the edge of the pool.

"Neji, what of it? Can you see that I'm quite occupied?" Ignoring the Hyuuga, he moved his lips to one of the Uchihas as he trailed kisses and licks down her neck. She giggled, letting his fingers tangle in her long tresses that floated past her shoulders. She moved to straddle his lap as his lips moved until his face was submerged in between her large bosoms.

"Your Highness, I am here to inform you (again) that the Fire Country's plan of attack is not to be ignored. The _female_ folks are serious planning an attack."

All the dozen of Uchiha females turned to look at him with a small sight of aversion, muttering amongst themselves at the boy's particular choice of language.

"Now now, Naori, don't mind the Hyuuga, he doesn't know better, sweetheart…" She smiled sweetly at Naruto before sticking a tongue out at Neji. _Couldn't you see that we are busy? Rude._

Cupping a hand over her amble breast and flicking a tongue at the other, she moaned softly as he moved to suck on her harden nipple, pulling the swollen nub with his lips. Neji talked, but mostly went unobserved as background noise as his hand reached lower to tease her lower lips, parting gently with his fingers and rubbing at the magical soft pearl that would drive her wild with lust.

"Your Highness, I must warn you, please pay attention!" Neji had lowered to kneeling at the edge of the pool now, his pant soaked with the warm water that was spilled over at the side. "The femal—The Fire country will not attack without something up their sleeves, and I believe it is in our best interests to train and prepare a force strong enough in physical and magical combat—because let's not forget Shion…!"

Naori was slick and wet even in the water as she spread her lips with her own hands to plunge down on Naruto's heated cock, strong, practiced kegal squeezing the life out of him as he grunted at her skillful controled moving of her insides in a wave milking him from the hilt to the tip while moving up and down on his lap.

"Umm…Yes, Neji. I-I will take care…"

Seeing that his presence was not needed, he got up to leave, but not before bowing deeply. Rising to stand while eyeing the scene in front of him. He really hope, in the depth of his heart, that Naruto would mean that.

Thrusting his hips up to match Naori-chan's movements, he buried himself deeper into her, making the surface of the water break in waves. The other Uchiha females gathered around him giggling and massaging him, hoping that Naori-chan would be done with him soon, so that they too could get a turn at his highness.

"Hey Naori-chan, how long can you last without coming?"

"I can come as many times as you want me to. Only when you're done, honey~" She said with a flirt.

_Oh right, girls are different._

The beaded veil waved at a distance and Neji was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, when did Neji leave?" He shrugged, "Now where were we?"

()-()-()-()

"You want me to defy Naruto? But you know I can't, Sasuke. You…me… we are his subjects."

Itachi's eyes searched around to see if anyone was listening. It seems that everything was clear, even the door to the bedroom was closed.

No one is allow to touch Naruto's Uchihas, not even among themselves, unless of course, while Naruto is present or had previously given exclusive permission to do so. Some had been sentenced to death for less.

Sometime ago, an Akamichi man had stolen a glance upon Itachi a little too lewdly in the presence of Naruto. He was never heard from again. Some said he had been cut into five pieces and fed to dogs, and some said he merely ran away to the Fire country to seek refuge— that _coward_.

"Did all that you said to me means nothing now? Itachi, us, the Uchihas, as secret weapons…" Grabbing Itachi's hand, he held it tight between his fingers. "I refuse to be someone he owns, though maybe only in name, but I really… Please Itachi…"

"Sasuke…" He smoothed a thumb over his little brother's face to take a better look at him. Sasuke turned his head and brushed his hand away, his brother's cooing and babying would not work this time. There are more at stake here, his pride was.

Sasuke was physically frailer, with no other training other than the one provided by the Uchiha jurisdiction. He had always been a little bit…"rebellious". Itachi had noticed that ever since Sasuke was at a young age, though having perfect grades on all his tests, he never enjoyed the process of it. He merely went along with their clan's ideology because it was a culturally acceptable behavior. Though physically normal, his heart was forge in fire, a fire that he saw was apparently uncommon.

"I could go along with my role here, but behind closed doors, away from Naruto… I will not, and I will do all that I can to—"

"Sasuke what will you do? What do you wish to accomplish?" Squeezing his brother's hand that was holding him tight, "look, why can't you just accept who you are?"

"Because I'm not! I don't have a plan, and I don't know what I wish to change… but I know I don't want to live the rest of my life as his toy… his _slave_! Even if he's not here, I want my freedom, do you understand? Oniichan… do you understand me…? And I don't understand… how can you accept Naruto doing this to you? Why?!"

"Because not everybody is like you… you are very special, Sasuke, and you are my little brother, and asking me to sleep with you is…" Itachi looked to the side, behind Sasuke's head, he suddenly found the patterns on the wallpaper to be quite interesting, "And you know that I'm more or little in love with— even though he is a merciless tyrant... but what he did to you was not kind, I do understand that, but— "

Itachi had to admit that in the beginning, he saw that it was his duties to please, but as time worn on, he had grown accustomed to Naruto's constant appreciation of his service. A reward here and there, a kiss, a pat on his head.

"I have a lot going on in my mind right now, but I know what I want. Itachi—" Sasuke had let go on his grip on Itachi's hand, a white hand mark was visible from his grip. His hands cupped Itachi's chin. "Make me feel better, defy Naruto, break his rules, make me believe in this world again. I want you to replace this feeling… inside of me, with _you_. I want to believe again…" He pressed their lips together, "I love you Itachi…" Itachi was taken back but was given into Sasuke's skillful exploration of his mouth. "I love you Oniichan…"

At first Itachi was shy, but as Sasuke opened his mouth to take in more on his sweet breath, he relentlessly accepted him without a word of protest. Incest was not out of the question, but it was often frown upon between opposite sex, for the results does not bear good offsprings—all for the good of the clan.

"I—I don't want to hurt you anymore. I had applied the oil, repaired you, thus returning you to your virginal state. I really don't want to hurt you… I love you too..."

"Hurt me… Make me bleed. Take Naruto's property." Tilting his head back, he looked his older brother with a forced smirk before diving back at his mouth, and then pulled apart again in a teasing manner, "I want big brother's cock to replace his highness's. Just fuck me."

()-()-()-()

"Urgent delightful news for you, Sire."

The beads swayed again today for the third time without Naruto noticing.

A large file folder bound by sheep skin was held out in front of the servant's low bowing form. Naruto twisted his wrist to gesture for the man to straighten from his bow. "What is it that is so urgent that you must disturb my time in the bathing pool? By gods!"

"Ah, my apologies, but the new candidates for the Voyeur is in… It would be wise to choose one before, well, before _Fugaku_ would choose one for you." The servant slowly nodded in Naruto's direction discerningly, a tilt of his head and a nod followed.

Naruto winced inwardly at the mention of Fugaku's name. The man, though Uchiha, had history with himself that he thought best to not cross, even as things as simple as this. The high and mighty demon king was not afraid of Fugaku, of course not, but he would know best not to trouble Fugaku, because Fugaku would just nag and nag and nag and you just can't get rid of him. He was in too deep to simply be gotten rid of, and Naruto hated to ever admit that Fugaku had become a passive-aggressive friend or an advisor of one that he'd never wanted.

He can see it now, if he had turned the servant away to Fugaku, he would no doubt choose the most eligible Uchiha that would rile Naruto up and cause trouble, and not to mention, without a single doubt be completely loyal to Fugaku, which Naruto could never have power over. Naruto could feel Fugaku's smirk before the file was even delivered into his hands.

"No, I will choose one." Extending his hand for the dossier, the servant brought it to him quickly. Naruto flipped a few pages and glanced over the potential candidates, but nobody he really cared to matter. It was only a Voyeur after all.

Naori-chan tilted her head to steal a peek at the file, curious, and saw a picture of a bright young boy while Naruto was angrily flipping over the pages.

"This one." She pointed to a boy with a perky smile. Naruto darted his eyes at her before she retreated her finger from the pages with her eyes downcast. She forgets her place sometimes. Naruto had always played nice with her, and she had grown accustomed to it, being his favorite female to go to in between his male Uchihas. "I mean," she lifted her big rounds eyes to him again, begging for permission to speak. Seeing Naruto's neutral expression, she continued, "this one is cute, don't you think? He's young, but looks similar to that new one you acquired recently, you know… that—" She lowered her voice, not sure how Naruto would react to naming the new Uchiha would make him react. "—That Sasuke…"

Naruto looked her, and to the picture again, and then his eyes drifted to her breast, round mounts that have been neglected for way too long already since the servant had come in. Speaking in a tone as nonchalantly as possible, Naruto handed the file to the servant. "That one that she wanted. Whatever."

"Sire, but he is—"

"Get lost." Waving for him to leave them, Naruto concentrated his eyes on nothing but Naori. Her deep dark orbs and oily black hair was mesmerizing to him, "So, Naori-chan, where were we again? No more interruptions this time. I promise…"

()-()-()-()

Itachi pressed Sasuke's body to the exhausted sheets and quickly made use of his hands to dispose of his clothing pulled from his firm shoulders. The bed and Sasuke's hips jolted to his sudden movement.

Gripping the sheets below with his fingers, he lay face up, looking into the equally intense eyes staring down at him, sympathetic, loving, but with a spot of melancholy that wallowed in them. "Don't…" He touched his brother's face who now look perplexed. "Don't look at me to pity me. I'm totally fine."

"Sasuke, I'm afraid you don't know what you're talking about… You are strong, and I believe you to be so, but—"

"But what?"

"Nothing, just. Are you sure about this? I will do anything you want me to if it helps you—_forget."_ Sasuke will never forget, they both knew, but Itachi might be able to lessen the pain a little, if only a little, to restore faith in Sasuke's heart and to take away the pain that Naruto had caused…

He parted his thighs lightly between Itachi's own, easing his own brother's apart exposing Itachi's hardened member to his eyes. Itachi always had a nice cock, but Sasuke never really paid attention to it because it was his own brother's. He had to admit that it was larger than he remembered it to be, and now, dripping with heavy pre-cum at the tip.

Nudging his own thighs further apart, he spread his middle for Itachi to get in between.

Lifting the back of a knee and lowering his head between them, Itachi drowned the delicate skin that lined his inner thighs with kisses and licks that turned into soft suctions. Itachi would never think to leave a mark on Sasuke, as much as he wanted to do to his little brother as Naruto always did to him. Naruto will never find out about this, and no evidence will be left retrievable.

Sasuke lifted his arms above his head, more relaxed than previous, spread proudly and body beckoning his brother to dispose into his own at his convenience. "Help me remember you… I want to remember my first time to be you."

Nodding quickly, Itachi found Sasuke's entrance with the tip of his cock, pre-cum to circle around his tight ring of muscles to help ease the pain. The effect of the oil had been used to repair the damage and Sasuke was back to his original state before he was brutally taken by Naruto. Itachi would be gentle, he'd decided, but he doesn't know if he could really promise to hold back.

He'd never topped Naruto (nobody had ever topped Naruto), but he had training in it before he was given to the tyrant, because, you never know what one would wants in bed while drowsy with lust.

It is now or never. Sasuke hesitated for but only a moment, contemplating the collateral damage before grabbing his brother's hips and thrusting them forward and in at one smooth movement burying the entirety of his brother's length into his own welcoming hole, tearing, he screamed. Itachi moved his hand swiftly to cover Sasuke's scream from escaping this room, a tear rolled down his cheek from the pain.

Sasuke knew this was going to happen but he wanted it to happen. Replacing one hurt with a more _comfortable_ hurt, if that made sense at all. "Make me bleed… please."

"Why?"

"Just do it, don't hold back and don't be gentle. Use me for your comfort. It's better you than that… that…!"

No longer had the encouragement and the restraint to hold himself back, Itachi moved, his dick pulling Sasuke's body down with him because he was so tight. He spat on the place where it connect his own sex with his brother's to be use lube, his pre-cum was not enough to moisten the ringed skin that was stretched taut around his own hard dick. Though Sasuke had said to be rough, Itachi will do all in his best to pleasure his desperately seeking brother for as softly as possible.

Moving inside Sasuke, he felt all of his inner folds with his sensitive tip. Itachi was not small, and on the contrary, compared to other males, he was extremely large, standing tall and hot at a ten and a half inches two inches wide, like a tube, plunging and purging deep against Sasuke's special pleasure folds.

Pulling back out languidly and slamming back hard again, Sasuke's body shook with pleasure and pain, thighs trying to close and opened again, in remembrance of their immediate purpose. He cried out when Itachi had hit that spot that made him crazy with lust. "Ugh!"

Keeping his hand tightly around Sasuke's mouth to muffle his screams, he moved in and out of him relishing in the folds that was fisting him so sinfully tight and massaging him just right. Thrusting in and out, in and out, again and again, he picked up in speed and no longer was he able to hold back being gentle. Lifting a knee around his shoulder to open Sasuke up even wider for his frantic unrestrained pounding that radiate from his very core, the heat that was building up had reached its final stage.

Sasuke's screams turned into pitiful moans, pleasurable moans, begging moans, and his unparalleled hips meeting his older brother's thrust with his own, desperately longing for that fuck to go deeper, lifting his hips to meet Itachi's sex more intimately than ever.

Sweat dripped over his forehead and onto sasuke's equally drenched stomach, dirty, with the sweat from his brother and his merciless king, accumulated more drops from above as it pooled at the dips of his stomach.

Hazy eyes with lust could barely see past his half-lid, but he knew Itachi was looking at him—out of lust, out of love, out of pleasure—

Itachi squeezed his eyes shut and fucked his little brother hard into the bed.

He came, releasing his pent up seeds that filled every bumps and curves inside of that tight passage, shooting the molten geyser so fiercely, Sasuke thought he was going to be split by two. Moving away backwards, only to be stopped by Itachi constraint of his wrists in keeping the penis in for the flow of cum from depositing into the very willing body that accepted every last drop of liquid pleasure like a sun scorch dessert to an everlasting oasis.

Sasuke came too, immediately after, convulsing his body and squeezing his hips, spraying his own seeds over his stomach and spent body. He moaned as he felt another wave of pleasure built up from a secret place unknown and came again, even harder, spraying higher and shooting himself in that face. Half-lid eyes and half-opened mouth hung restlessly as his own hot cum gathered and dripped from the corner of cheeks to the tip of his tongue, tasting his sweet-salty self.

Itachi pulled back to admire how sinfully beautiful his little brother looked underneath (and being filled with) all that cum on his face, his own cum. Wanting a taste, Itachi licked it off his face, cleaning him up to be presentable if Naruto would suddenly burst into this room—

Just then, a gust of strong wind knocked opened a window, curtains fluttering wildly as if it was half-alive, air pressure rising. A sound was heard landing on the floor.

It was the beginning of nightfall, the half-moon hung ornamentally against a darkening, bruising sky as two shadows trotted closer, carefully, with irregular movements.

"Who goes there?" Itachi held Sasuke closer; Sasuke laced his fingers with his brother's, hands shaking in fear of the unknown. "Who are… what are you doing here…?" His vocal cord was tight, swallowing hard and dry, he spoke loudly to the mysterious intruder in trying to keep a voice of bravado.

"I think I found them…" The mysterious figure said to the other that'd came in together with, lifting a lean arm, a blade of a knife reflected the light from the half-moon that hung perilously behind a slow veil of grey impeding clouds.

()-()-()-()

A large wooden splinter embedded itself in his chubby little arm as the cage fell to the ground in pieces. It was painful, but he didn't have the guts to pull it out by himself, even given all the strength he could muster from within his small form.

A cloud of dust surrounded him, hanging low on the ground, and moving in heavy layers just right above his eye level, obscuring his vision from further exploring the terrine.

With the large Baika pearls still in him, he could barely crawl, let alone run away if danger should arise. Slow tears fell from his eyes as he remembered his one-sided love being crushed into oblivion in front of his very own eyes, but still, he held onto a thread of hope, no matter how fragile it was—Naruto had shown him grace in the garden, deep blue eyes that had locked his hope in a safe place. If only little Madara was older, and more handsome, he thought, and not a Voyeur, maybe Naruto would change his mind.

But assuredly, the reality was as bleak as he had not hoped.

A low growl seemed to have brought him out from his mindless trance in staring at the thick dust. He gasped when he realized it was not only one, but many growling animals, most likely canines, had gathered around him, moving closer each time they clawed at the hard earth beneath, lifting more than a hand full of dried vegetation from the infertile ground.

Howling, they drew closer, pairs of glowing red eyes peered behind the low hanging cloud of dust, darting in and out of sight due to the uneven density of its nature.

It was the large silverback, the leader of the pack, that had first leaped into the air coming down at him, a hard paw on his shoulder and another on his stomach before it barked, calling the others to follow in much of the same manner as itself.

Madara shrieked. He knew he was done for when the silverback started licking at his private and teething out the pearls, one after the other… _Pop, pop, pop, pop..._

Something fast moved in the layers and a whimper was heard, a thud followed and the Silverback jolted his head up and sniffed around, lifting his body from off the helpless form of a boy. He wiggled his nose and ears, alerting danger in his senses, barked for the others to retreat, the entire pack of canines ran away up a small barren hill, leaping and tripping over rocks, as if they were in a hurry to get away from whatever was pursuing them.

It had appeared.

Rising from his crouch from behind the dust, what seemed to be a man stood slowly, stretching his brown hooded long cape to its full length, the tattered ends ruffled along in the same pulsating frequency of the lingering dust cloud.

He took in large strides towards the child who tried to move away from him. Whatever…whoever he is, the dogs ran away in fear because of him…

A small gust of wind descended into the valley, blowing away the dust cloud that had slowly dispersed between the man's bare ankles. He took a step, the wind took his hood off to the side, revealing his face half hidden behind the shadow cast by the low-hanging moon.

Madara screamed and looked away. What horror it was that half the man's face was destroyed to such atrocity?

The man's one red eye, iridescent against a monstrous simulacrum, pierced apparitionally into the child who was but just one tear away from a complete and total breakdown.

The man extended his hand gesturing the small child to take. Fear held the child back as he looked upon the melt-away skin that was on the back of the man's hand. Sensing the child's fear, he retreated his right hand and replaced with his left, a clean, normal, wrinkly, aged hand, Madara had noted, and took it shakily into his own.

The old man's dried lips moved, his voice though rusted with age, has a certain rapport in its tone. "Obito… My name is Uchiha Obito. What's yours, little guy?"

* * *

**A/N:** Dum dum dummmmm~!

The 2 people that had trespassed into King Naruto's chambers, who do you think they are? Oh no, Itachi and Sasuke has a lot of explaining to do, being in such a…state :P

Ahhh, demon!naruto's lust for lust is going to be the downfall of him (as foretold/paraphrased in the Uchiha's text). Let's sit tight and see how that will play out, shall we? But what about real!naruto? I think he should come out and play again soon :3

Did you not think Obito will be in this fic? If you'd thought that, you were wrong! Bawhaha! All Uchihas are in this fic! :D

Oh, and who do you think the new Voyeur is? I gave some clues :D See if you guys are big enough Narutards to have figure that out :D

**In the next chapter of—**_**A Layer Above**_**—**An old mysterious stranger with half a face has a grand secret regarding the Baika pearls for Little Madara. How will this old man's knowledge help them escape-? Tsunade, the princess of Fire Country, long to take back human rights and freedom for the residents of Demon Country, prepares for war, only to have a subordinate with a very different set of morals waged her side of the war in secret… Mysterious intruders had entered into Itachi and Sasuke's presence with a knife. Who is it, and what do they want?

**_Until Next Time…_**

_(Read and Review, it keeps this story strong and going~! :)_

_Also I don't mind constructive crit, so fire away if you think you have suggestions as I'm always looking to improve the writing and the story :)_

PS: Would you guys like to check out my revised (completely new fic) **_Bless The Hero_**? Yes, I've completely revised the entire plot and will post it as a NaruSasuNaru instead. So basically, new story! Give it some love, yeah? :D


End file.
